


Green is the New Black

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a curse goes wrong Emma, Zelena and Regina end up in Litchfield prison. Now the women have to embrace the new roles they've been forced into and do what they can to survive and find their way home. </p><p>Rated M for language and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in regards to Orange is the New Black or Once Upon A Time.

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Regina yelled at Zelena who was standing in front of a large portal opening.

“There’s nothing you can do to stop me little sis.” Zelena said with a smile as she turned around and faced the swirling orange portal.

She looked back over her shoulder, gave a little wave to Regina before stepping forward.

Regina started to charge towards her.

Emma made it to the barn doors and ran inside. “REGINA!” She yelled as she saw her dive into the portal.

“Ah shit.” Emma said and without thinking any further she ran towards the portal and hurled herself inside.

Zelena didn’t expect for Regina to follow her into the portal. It was the last thing she had wanted in fact but there they were tumbling through an orange glow back to the past to rewrite history and ensure that Zelena would be the most powerful witch.

As they fell through the portal a loud booming voice yelled, “Slight change of plans!”

Zelena woke up to loud voices and harsh light.

“You better get out of bed or you’ll miss breakfast.” Someone said to her.

Zelena looked around and didn’t recognize her surroundings. She turned her head to see a woman staring at her chewing on a plastic fork.

“What?” Zelena said as she realized she was lying in bed. She sat up and looked around, “Who are you?”

“Oh come on now Greenie, how could you forget about your sugar bear?” The woman said to her.

Zelena looked around and saw a women walking around all dressed in orange. ‘A hideous color.’ She thought.

“I demand to know who you are!” Zelena said to the woman.

The woman got up from her perch on her bed and went over and sat by Zelena and put an arm around her, “I’m Suzanne.”

Meanwhile Regina didn’t know how the hell she ended up in the shower and she had no clue where her clothes were.

“Yo, hurry up bitch!” Someone yelled from the other side of the flimsy shower curtain.

Regina panicked as she grabbed onto the nearest towel and wrapped it around her body. She flung the curtain open and looked around.

“Move.” A woman said and pushed Regina out of the way and closed the curtain. Regina stood there in complete confusion. Where the hell was she?

“Hey Gina, breakfast isn’t going to serve itself.” A tall young Latino woman with too much eye make-up said to her.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked clinging to the towel wrapped around her.

The woman shoved some clothes at Regina, “Get dressed and hurry up. We don’t have time to wait around for your ass all day.”

A loud honk jolted Emma awake. She looked up and saw a big rig barreling straight at the van she was driving. “HOLY SHIT!” She yelled as she corrected herself and got the van back on the right side of the road.

“Damn!” Someone yelled from the back, “You trying to kill us!?!”

Emma looked behind her and saw 3 women all sitting in orange jumpsuits, “What the hell?” Emma said.

“Hey! Why don’t you watch the road?” One of the prisoners suggested.

Emma looked back at the road then she looked down at herself. She was wearing some kind of uniform. She looked at the badge, “Correctional officer?” She read quietly to herself.

“You just missed the turn.” One of the women said to her.

Emma pulled the van over to the side of the road, “Where are we going?” She asked them.

“I hear Canada is lovely this time of year.” One of the women said and the other two laughed.

Zelena stood up and looked down at the strange woman who identified herself as Suzanne. “Where am I?” She asked.

Suzanne smiled at her, “Litchfield Prison. It’s not too bad here.” She said as she went over to her, “As long as you know your place.”

“You’re late for breakfast.” A man said behind them.

Zelena turned around and looked over at the man who was wearing a blue uniform shirt and black slacks, “Excuse me?”

“Look I know you haven’t been here very long but now is not the time to claim amnesia.” The man said.

Zelena looked at the man’s name tag, “Well Mr. Bennett I can assure you I do not belong here.”

Bennett grabbed Zelena by the arm, “I’ve never heard that before.” He said as she dragged her out of her sleeping area and pushed her forward, “Walk.”

Regina, now dressed followed the young woman down a series of hallways.

“Orange is not a good look on you.” The woman said to her.

Regina looked down at her jumpsuit then back at the woman, “Black is more my color.”

“Hurry up okay.” The woman said to her as Regina seemed to be lagging behind, “Gina, we got people to feed.”

“Regina.” She said, “My name is Regina!”

“Well Re-Gina, hustle your ass.” The woman said then continued down the hall.

Regina followed the woman, “What’s your name?” She asked.

The woman snorted, “It’s Maritza. Don’t worry you’ll learn everyone’s names if you’re here long enough.”

“I sure hope not.” Regina said quietly to herself.

Emma sat behind the wheel of the parked van and looked around still confused.

“I don’t know how prison stuff works but I’m guessing if we’re not there at a certain time they’ll think we escaped or something.” One of the women said.

“Look, just turn around, take that exit and drive about 15 more miles and you’ll get to the prison.” Another woman said to her.

Emma turned around and looked at her.

“This is my 3rd trip.” She told Emma.

Emma started the van and followed the direction and soon she pulled up to the gates of Litchfield prison.

“You get lost out there Swan?” A man with a horrible mustache asked as he hit a button and opened the gates.

“I am not wearing that!” Regina said to Maritza.

“If you’re working in my kitchen then you will wear it.” A woman said from behind Regina. Regina turned around to see a shorter older Latino woman standing there with her hand on her hip and attitude spewing off of her.

Regina swiped it from her hand and put it on, tucking her beautiful black hair in it.

“You don’t mess with Gloria when you’re in her kitchen.” Maritza said about the older woman.

“Get your apron on and get over there and get the eggs going.” Gloria ordered.

Regina went over to the stove and looked at the eggs and the huge pan on the stove.

“Get to cracking.” Maritza said then realized what she said and started to laugh to herself as she went to check on the other workers.

Regina picked up an egg, she stared at it and with a whoosh of her other hand tried casting a spell. Nothing happened and Regina’s brow furrowed together. She flipped her hand again and still the egg sat perfectly untouched in her other hand.

“You waiting for it to hatch?” Maritza asked with a laugh as she walked passed Regina.

Regina cracked at least 5 flats of eggs the old fashion way and then scrambled the hell out of them using what she could only describe as a wooden boat paddle.

“Okay, don’t overcook my eggs.” Gloria said coming up from behind her.

She stuck a finger in the eggs to inspect them, “Okay good enough.”

Regina turned off the burner and stood there.

“Don’t stand there like a statue.” Gloria said, “Get the pan and move it out to the line!”

“Ritza, help her out.” Gloria said to the young woman.

Maritza went over to Regina and helped her with the pan and they took it out front.

“They get one scoop that’s it.” Maritza told Regina as she handed her an ice cream scoop.

“I’ve gone from casting spells to scooping eggs.” Regina mumbled to herself.

“What’s that?” Maritza asked her.

“Nothing.” Regina said as she scooped some eggs and plopped it onto the tray of the first prisoner.

Zelena held onto to the plastic tray and followed the line. Suzanne was close behind her babbling about her love for eggs and how they are nice and spongy at the prison.

She watched as people scooped food onto her tray as she moved slowly down the line.

“Can I have some more eggs?” Zelena asked.

“No, that’s all you get.” Regina said.

Zelena looked up and their eyes met. Regina dropped the ice cream scoop and both women lunged for each other.

Maritza grabbed at Regina’s waist trying to hold her back.

“Get her Greenie!” Suzanne encouraged Zelena.

Bennett came rushing over and grabbed Zelena while another prison guard grabbed Regina.

The prison guard dragged Regina back into the kitchen and Bennett grabbed Zelena’s tray from her, tossed the food in the trash then dragged her out of the cafeteria.

“You just kissed breakfast goodbye with that shit you pulled.” He told her and let go of her arm, “Get to the laundry room before I write you up.”

Regina spent the rest of the morning washing every dirty pot, pan and dish in the kitchen.

Emma pulled the van in through the gates. She saw another guard signaling for her to park. She shut off the van and got out.

“Hey there Swan, they give you any trouble?” The woman asked as she walked up to her.

“Uh, no?” Emma said to her. She looked at her name tag, it read S. Fischer.

“Let’s get these prisoners processed.” She said to Emma with a big smile as she opened up the sliding door on the van. “Hop out ladies and say hello to your new home.” She said as she helped the women out.

Emma walked behind the three prisoners as they walked in a line into a side door. “I know you’re still learning the ropes here.” Fischer said to Emma, “So we’ll go through the whole check in process again.”

Fischer led the women and Emma to a window where each woman signed in and received the prison issued orange jumpsuit among other things.

“Okay ladies, this way please.” Fischer said as she led them all down the hall.

Emma remained quiet as she followed them.

They went into a room and Fischer closed the door. “I’m going to need you to strip down now.” Fischer said to the women.

“Kind of strange being on the other side of this.” Emma said quietly.

“What?” Fischer asked as the women stripped.

“I said, I wonder why they make us do this.” Emma said to her.

“It’s part of the process.” Fischer told her. She looked back at the ladies who were now completely naked. “Don’t be scared to get right up in there.” She said as handed Emma a flash light.

“Huh?” Emma asked confused.

“Okay now squat and cough for C.O Swan.” Fischer said to the women.

Zelena managed to find her way to the loud prison laundry room. A tall dark haired pale woman with tattoos and glasses was kicking one of the machines and swearing like a man at sea.

“Stupid piece of shit!” She yelled giving it one final kick.

She turned around and saw Zelena standing there, “What?!” She yelled at her.

“Does kicking it really help the machine work?” Zelena asked her.

“No but it makes me feel a hell of a lot better.” The woman said.

“Hey, Greenie!” Suzanne called out as she came up behind Zelena.

“Why do you insist upon calling me that?” Zelena asked her, seeing as her skin was no longer emerald green.

“Because of your eyes.” Suzanne told her.

“My eyes are blue.” Zelena told her.

“Not when I look at them.” Suzanne said to her.

“Don’t you have some place to be?” The woman who had kicked the machine asked Suzanne.

Suzanne smiled and then shied away, “I’ll see you later.” She said quietly to Zelena then left.

“You must be really lonely if you’re hanging around Crazy Eyes.” The woman said to Zelena as she moved clothes from one machine to another.

“I’m sorry? Crazy Eyes?” Zelena asked confused.

“Yeah Suzanne… Crazy Eyes. Same chick.” The woman said to her then went back to folding clothes.

She turned around and looked at Zelena, “You going to help me or just stand there with that dumb look on your face?”

“I’m not quite sure what to do.” Zelena admitted.

The woman let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m going to show you this one time, after that you’re on your own.”

‘What I’ve seen can never be unseen.’ Emma thought as she followed Fischer and the now clothed prisoners to their designated living areas.

They dropped the women off in 2 different rooms where there were 2 bunk beds. “They stay here till they get a bunk assignment.” Fischer told Emma.

They walked down another hall, “Winters, we have a place for you.” Fischer called into a room and a young short woman stood up and smiled. She gathered her things and stood in front of them.

“Take Winters down the hall and to the gate. They’ll buzz you through to the bunk area.” Fischer told Emma.

Emma looked at Winters, “Let’s go I guess.”

They walked down the hall and Emma was buzzed through. The sleeping areas were separated by low concrete walls painted an off white color. Emma led Winters to her designated bunk, “Um, enjoy.” Emma said to her then turned to walk off and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Regina?” She said quietly to herself as she saw Regina coming in through the one of the steel gray doors.

Their eyes locked onto each other and neither woman moved.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walked quickly over to Emma and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Whoa inmate, what do you think you're doing?" Bennett said as he grabbed Regina by the arm and pulled her away from Emma. "You're just begging to go to SHU today."  
  
"Excuse me?" Regina asked, "Do I look like the old lady that lives there?"  
  
Bennett couldn't help but laugh at how serious Regina was being.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Emma said to Bennett, "I know her."  
  
Bennett eased back then went down the hall.  
  
"This way." Emma said with a flick of her head and Regina followed her away from the other women and down a side hallway. "Please tell me you know what the hell is going on here?" Emma said to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.  
  
"I followed you." Emma told her.  
  
"Yes, thank you I can see that." Regina said, "Why?"  
  
"Because you always seem to get into some kind of trouble." Emma told her.  
  
"And this is you rescuing me?" Regina asked.  
  
"Just…" Emma said waving her quiet, "What was with the portal?"  
  
"It was Zelena's doing." Regina said squinting her eyes.  
  
"Zelena's here too?" Emma asked surprised.  
  
"Yes I saw her while I served inedible food this morning." Regina told her.  
  
Emma snorted, "You're a lunch lady?"  
  
"Do you really think jokes are appropriate right now?" Regina asked her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"A little." Emma said with a small shrug, "Let's go find Zelena and find out what she knows."  
  
"You're a prison guard so that means you can get into all areas of this place that I can't go." Regina told her.  
  
"Okay I'll go find her." Emma said to her, "Just go back to your bunk and I'll find you later."  
  
Emma left Regina in the hall and went to find another guard who would know where Zelena would be.  
  
Emma turned a corner and bumped right into one of the inmates and knocked her to the ground. "Shit, I'm sorry." Emma said grabbing the woman by the arm and helping her up. She picked up the book the woman had dropped.  
  
"Have you found the Lord?" The woman asked with a country twang.  
  
She realized as she handed the book back that it was The Bible.  
  
"I'm sure if he's here I'll run into him eventually." Emma said then hurried passed the woman and down the hall.  
  
Emma found Bennett and the guard with the really bad 70's mustache sitting in an office watching over a few of the prisoners.  
  
"Hey, do you know where a prisoner is by the name of Zelena?" Emma asked Bennett.  
  
The guard with the mustache kicked back, "Zzzzzeee-leeeena." He said slowly, "It just rolls off your tongue doesn't it?" He said with a cheesy grin to Bennett.  
  
"Try keeping it in your pants, Mendez." Bennett said to him as he stood up and went to type something in the computer.  
  
"She's the one with the sweet ass you could bounce a quarter off of right?" Mendez, or as some others call him behind his back, Pornstache asked with a smile.  
  
Emma looked at him with disgust and all he did was flick his tongue at her.  
  
"She's in the laundry room." Bennett told Emma.  
  
"Thanks." She said then took off only to come back 3 seconds later, "Where's the laundry room?"  
  
"I'll show you." Bennett told her and they walked to the laundry room.  
  
"I got it from here." Emma said to Bennett who then left her to walk the rest of the way down the hall by herself.  
  
Emma walked into the laundry room and saw a tall woman standing next to Zelena and they were both folding clothes.  
  
"Zelena!" Emma yelled and both of the women's heads shot up.  
  
"Oh hell." Zelena said seeing Emma standing there.  
  
"You know her?" The tall woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Alex, that's my sister's little puppet." Zelena said as she stepped around the folding table, "She pulls Emma's strings and she does whatever my sister wants."  
  
"Leave." Emma said to Alex.  
  
"I can't. I haven't finished folding." Alex said to her.  
  
Emma went over to Alex, "Leave now." She said looking Alex in the eyes.  
  
Alex looked over at Zelena who gave her a polite nod. She tossed the shirt she was folding down on the table then walked out.  
  
Emma grabbed ahold of Zelena and pushed her up against one of the big industrial washing machines.  
  
"My, My, what strength you have." Zelena said with a smile, "I bet my sister loves that."  
  
"Shut the hell up." Emma said to her, "And tell me why we're here."  
  
"I'm sorry, do I shut the hell up or tell you why we're here?" Zelena said to her, "I'm a tad confused."  
  
"Enough of the games Zelena!" Emma yelled in her face.  
  
When she didn't answer, Emma looked at Zelena and it dawned on her, "You have no clue how we got here do you?"  
  
Zelena pushed Emma away from her, "The curse was supposed to take me back in time and change the course of history."  
  
"This…" Zelena said waving a hand in the air, "Wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Wait…" Emma said to her, "There was a voice in the portal, someone said there was a change in plans."  
  
She turned to Zelena, "Did you hear it too?"  
  
"I may have." Zelena said to her, "But I know I cast the spell right."  
  
"Obviously someone controlled the outcome." Emma said to her, "But who would do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Look, we have to work together to figure this out and get the hell out of here." Emma said to her.  
  
"I don't know why you're so worried. Regina and I are the ones that are stuck in here with the criminals." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Well try not to kill each other before we can get out of here." Emma said to her. Emma gave her a strange look as she tilted her head.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Zelena asked.  
  
"Your true colors are starting to show again." Emma said to her and pointed to Zelena's neck.  
  
Zelena was confused. She walked over to a small mirror hanging on the wall and glanced at her reflection. A small patch of green seemed to seep through the pale skin of her neck. "Damn it!" She cursed covering it with her hand as she turned back to Emma.  
  
"Better keep that envy of yours in check or they'll be calling you Kermit by the end of the week." Emma said to her with a smile then walked away.  
  
Meanwhile Regina went back to her bunk. Her roommate, a husky woman with dark hair that was shaved on the sides and extremely blue eyes was sitting on her own bed clipping her toenails.  
  
"Must you do that here?" Regina asked in disgust as she went and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Excuse me if I can't just stroll down to the nearest shop and get a mani-pedi." The woman said to her.  
  
"What is your name again?" Regina asked as the woman started clipping the nail on her big toe.  
  
"They call me Big Boo." She said as she clipped her nail.  
  
"That's an awful name." Regina said to her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry my name doesn't have a nice tone for you, your Highness." Big Boo said to her with a little bow of the head.  
  
Regina perked up, "Your highness? What do you know?"  
  
Big Boo laughed and shook her head, "You're one strange chick."  
  
"Regina, hey, over here." Emma called from the door.  
  
"Oh looks like your lady is calling for you." Big Boo said to her.  
  
"My lady?" Regina said, "I think not." She got up and started to walk away.  
  
"You sure move quickly for a chick that's not penetrating that pink fortress of yours." Big Boo said with a small laugh.  
  
Regina stopped in her tracks a part of her wanted to know exactly what that meant but the other part knew she really didn't want to know.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked Zelena as she came back into the laundry room.  
  
"Fine." Zelena said to her, "Now can you please show me how to fold this sheet obviously created by some dark sorcerer."  
  
"Everyone knows you can't fold fitted sheets." Alex said to her as she took the sheet, rolled it up and set it aside.  
  
Before Regina could get to Emma there was a loud commotion down the hall. Fischer came running passed her, "Little help, Swan!" She called out.  
  
Emma turned and ran after Fischer and came across two inmates fighting. Fischer grabbed the inmate that was straddling on top of the other woman and slapping her as hard as she could. The woman on the ground got up and lunged for the woman Fischer was holding but Emma grabbed the blonde around the waist and pulled her back.  
  
"Easy, just calm down." Emma said holding her firmly. Emma recognized the other woman as the one from the hall that she'd bumped into earlier, the one asking about Jesus.  
  
"Looks like you just earned yourself a trip to the SHU, Doggett." Fischer said as Bennett came rushing down the hall. Bennett grabbed onto Doggett who was still trying to get free and hauled her down the hall.  
  
"You can let go of Chapman now Swan." Fischer said to her.  
  
Emma let go of the woman and Fischer went over to her. "You're going to have to take her to the infirmary." Fischer said to Emma as she looked over Chapman and saw the small cut on her cheek.  
  
"Oh okay." Emma said then looked at Fischer, "And that would be?"  
  
"Down the hall to the right, take a left and it's through the double swing doors." Fischer told her.  
  
"Right." Emma said then looked at Chapman, "Let's go."  
  
Emma walked behind Chapman down the hall. Regina was standing at the door to her cell area, "Emma…" She said as they walked by.  
  
"I can't." Emma said with a shrug as they continued to walk.  
  
"So Chapman, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Pennsatucky's got it out for me." Chapman told her. She looked over her shoulder at Emma, "You know you can call me Piper if you want. I never really understood that whole 'call me by my last name' thing."  
  
"I don't think I should give you special treatment." Emma said as they walked.  
  
"It's special treatment to call me by my first name?" Chapman asked.  
  
"Probably." Emma said to her.  
  
"How long have you been a correctional officer?" Chapman asked.  
  
"Two years?" Emma said making it sound more like a question, "Yeah two years sounds about right."  
  
"Two years huh?" Chapman questioned, "You act like you've only been on the job a day."  
  
"It feels like it." Emma said as they continued down the hall.  
  
Regina waited for a while in the hall before she gave up on Emma coming back and went back to her bunk area and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Awww did the Missus ditch you?" Big Boo asked with a hearty laugh.  
  
Regina glared at Big Boo as she wished with all the dark parts of her heart that she had magic so she could turn Big Boo into a small insect and crush her beneath her prison issued shoe.  
  
Zelena finished helping Alex stack the laundry bags, "Now we get to sit and wait for them to come get their shit."  
  
Two women came in talking loud and laughing. The smaller skinnier of the two went to Zelena and handed her a small tag, "Poussey." She said as her friend talked to Alex.  
  
Zelena looked at the woman, "Excuse me, but did you say…" Zelena leaned in closer to the woman and whispered, "Pussy?"  
  
"What?! No bitch I didn't say pussy I said Poussey!" The woman yelled, "Damn, why is it so hard for you people to get the accent right?"  
  
Zelena stood there looking shocked as the woman yelled at her.  
  
"Hey calm down. She's new." Alex said to her as she grabbed Poussey's laundry bag and handed it to her, "And not everyone can get that stupid ass accent bullshit right."  
  
Poussey snatched her bag from Alex, "I got my eye on you." She said as she pointed to Zelena, "Let's get out of here Taystee." She said to her friend and they walked out of the laundry room.  
  
"She is very hostile." Zelena said to Alex once she made sure they were gone.  
  
"Definitely not a pussy." Alex said with a laugh.  
  
"You don't have to stay." Piper said to Emma, "They'll probably just slap a Band-Aid on me and send me on my way. You don't have to stay with me."  
  
Emma wasn't sure what the protocol was, "I can just leave her here?" she asked the nurse who nodded to her.  
  
"Okay well, stay out of trouble Chapman." Emma said then turned and walked off.  
  
She saw Fischer coming down the hall, "Hey, is there some place I can make a call?"  
  
"You don't have a cell phone?" She asked giving Emma a funny look.  
  
Emma honestly didn't even think about a cellphone. She gave herself a quick pat down, no cellphone.  
  
"I guess not." Emma told her.  
  
"Just go to one of the guard stations and press 9." Fischer told her. Emma started to walk off but Fischer stopped her, "Hey Doggett's going to stay in the SHU for a few days so Chapman won't have to worry about her."  
  
"Okay cool." Emma said the continued to hurry to the nearest guard station.  
  
Thankfully the station was empty. She grabbed the receiver to the phone, hit 9 on the keypad then dialed Mary Margaret's phone number. A few beeps on the line then an automated voice came on the line, "I'm sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service."  
  
"What?" Emma said. She hung up then dialed Henry's cellphone number and got the automated message again.  
  
She tried several numbers each time receiving the same message.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked herself as she sat alone in the guard station.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Emma started to freak out a little bit. Why wasn't she able to contact anyone from Storybrooke?  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Fischer said coming into the guard station, "You look like you're going to throw up."  
  
"Bathroom?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Down the hall, it's just for guards." Fischer told her as she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Emma rushed down the hall and into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink and splashed her face a few times then grabbed a handful of brown paper towels and wiped her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that." A voice said and a face appeared in the mirror.  
  
Emma jumped and looked at the mirror in disbelief, "Walsh?"  
  
"The one and only." He said with a grin.  
  
"What did you do?" Emma asked him.  
  
"You know, it's really nice to see you again Emma." He said ignoring her question, "Especially after the way we left things."  
  
"You mean when you turned into an evil flying monkey and tried to kill me?" Emma asked.  
  
"Ah there's the Emma I remember, always dwelling on the bad." He said to her.  
  
"Cut the shit, Walsh and tell me what's going on!" She yelled at him.  
  
"This curse Zelena wanted to enact was going to change history as you know it. Regina wouldn't have been trained by the Dark One, there wouldn't have been an original curse….." He told her.  
  
"I wouldn't have met you." Emma said interrupting him.  
  
"You wouldn't have Henry." He said to her.  
  
"So what is all this then?" Emma asked him.  
  
"This is my way of punishing Zelena." He told her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"When she found out who I was, she turned me into one of her winged minions…." He said.  
  
"You mean a nasty flying monkey?" She interrupted again.  
  
He glared at her, "Do you want me to tell you or not?"  
  
She stood there and folded her arms across her chest, "Go on."  
  
"She thought I had tricked her, fooled her but people believe in what they want to believe." He said to her.  
  
"How'd you fool her? Who'd she think you were?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well I'm the great and powerful Oz of course." He said with a little bow.  
  
"You've gotta be shitting me!" Emma said with a laugh, "You? Great and powerful?"  
  
"Look around you Emma. You're in jail." He said to her, "Though not really my intention it still works for me."  
  
"What was your intention then?" She asked him.  
  
"To punish Zelena of course." He said with a smile, "What better way to get back at her than to lock her away with other criminals."  
  
"So Regina and I are what?" Emma asked, "Collateral damage?"  
  
"Zelena's sister is here too?" He asked practically giddy with joy, "This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"How is it that the guards and inmates know us if we just got here?" Emma asked him.  
  
"Well that's magic of course. It's part of the spell so even though you three just got here to everyone else you've been here a week." He explained to her.  
  
"Tell me how we get home." Emma demanded.  
  
"You can't." He told her then turned around and grabbed something from behind him, "Sorry Emma I have to go, duty calls." He said as he put on a black top hat.  
  
"God damn it Walsh!" Emma yelled at mirror, "Tell me how we get home!"  
  
"Um, Swan you okay there?" Fischer said as she stood in the open doorway.  
  
Emma looked at Fischer then back at the mirror this time only seeing her reflection.  
  
"Maybe you should go home. I think the crazy is starting to rub off on you." Fischer told her as she went into one of the stalls and closed the door.  
  
Bennett walked into the laundry room, "Lunch time. Get moving."  
  
Alex and Zelena put down the clothes they were folding and followed Bennett out the door.  
  
Zelena stood behind Alex in line holding her plastic tray. "Is the food always so awful smelling?" Zelena asked Alex.  
  
"I wouldn't let the cooks hear you say that." Alex said to her.  
  
Regina was back on the line serving green beans with as much enthusiasm as she had serving the eggs this morning.  
  
"Hello sister." Zelena said to her.  
  
"She's your sister?" Alex asked Zelena as she looked at Regina, "Damn she's hot."  
  
"She can hear you and she is most definitely not interested." Regina said to Alex.  
  
"Hey, move your ass." Taystee said from behind Poussey, "We're all hungry and you're holding up the line."  
  
Zelena and Regina glared at each other for a good two seconds more before Alex grabbed the sleeve on Zelena's shirt and pulled her away.  
  
"Greenie!" Crazy Eyes yelled from her table, "Come sit with me!"  
  
Zelena looked at Alex who only shrugged and headed over to sit with Crazy Eyes.  
  
"Here, just for you." Crazy Eyes said putting a shiny red apple on Zelena's food tray.  
  
"No thank you." Zelena said handing the apple back to her, "I prefer the green ones."  
  
"Oooh you like things a little tart huh?" Crazy Eyes asked with a smile then bit into the apple.  
  
Emma came into the cafeteria and looked around. She spotted Regina behind the food counter and she had to stifle a laugh seeing her in a hairnet, apron and gloves serving people.  
  
She went over to her, "We need to talk." She said across the counter.  
  
"I'm a little busy right now." Regina said as she slapped down green beans onto an inmate's tray.  
  
"Walsh sent us here." Emma said to her.  
  
"Walsh? You mean your flying monkey boyfriend?" Regina asked confused.  
  
"He wasn't a flying monkey when I was dating him." Emma said to her.  
  
"Whatever you say." Regina said, "Why would he send us here?"  
  
"Us being here was an accident." Emma told her, "He was trying to send Zelena using her own portal and when we followed when ended up here with her."  
  
"How does a flying monkey have the power to send us anywhere?" Regina asked as she continued to serve food.  
  
"First, he's not a flying monkey anymore. Second, He's Oz." Emma said.  
  
Regina let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"I'm not joking." Emma said to her, "He's the guy behind the curtain."  
  
"How do we get home?" Regina asked her.  
  
"He said we can't." Emma told her, "He said that Zelena put a curse in motion that was going to erase history and start over. We need to talk to Zelena and find out exactly what her plans were."  
  
"Be my guest." Regina said to Emma.  
  
"We have to do this together." Emma told her.  
  
"As soon as I'm done serving this rancid food." Regina told her.  
  
Emma paced around the cafeteria and waited for lunch to finish being served. Regina came out of the kitchen taking her hairnet off and throwing it in the trash.  
  
"Where is she?" Emma asked looking around the big cafeteria.  
  
"There." Regina said pointing, "Sitting across from the woman with the weird eyes."  
  
They approached Zelena's table, "We need to talk to you now." Emma said to Zelena.  
  
"I am eating my horrendous lunch at the moment." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Get up right now." Emma said grabbing Zelena by the arm and hauling her to her feet.  
  
"Hey!" Crazy Eyes said standing up.  
  
"Sit your ass back down right now!" Emma said to her and she slowly sat back in her seat.  
  
Emma took Zelena out of the cafeteria and down a hallway as Regina followed them.  
  
They went into a side room and Emma let go of her.  
  
"What do you want?" Zelena asked her.  
  
"Walsh sent us here." Emma told her.  
  
"That's not possible." Zelena said to her, "He has no powers."  
  
"Well he figured out a way to send us here using your curse and portal." Emma told her, "He said that you were trying to erase history with this curse."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zelena said.  
  
"Enough!" Regina said and attacked Zelena grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall and pinning her there. "Tell us what you were planning or I'll rip your heart out!"  
  
"You have no magic sister, remember?" Zelena said as she struggled against Regina's hold.  
  
"Who said anything about using magic?" Regina said to her.  
  
"Stop." Emma said as she pulled Regina off of her, "Killing her isn't going to solve anything."  
  
"Perhaps not but it'd make me feel a hell of a lot better." Regina said as she went off to one of the corners to cool off.  
  
"This is your fault Zelena." Emma said to her, "You have to fix this and get us back home."  
  
"It's not my fault the two of you are always together and in the wrong place at the wrong time." Zelena said to her with a small smile.  
  
"What was the curse about?" Regina asked.  
  
"Oh it was just a small little spell to erase you from history." Zelena told her with a smug grin, "I'm sure no one would really care or notice if you just vanished."  
  
Regina growled and lunged for Zelena again grabbing her around the throat with her hands and choking her. She looked into Zelena's eyes with hatred.  
  
"God damn it!" Emma said grabbing Regina's wrists and prying her hands from Zelena's throat. She pushed Regina away. "If you can't stop trying to kill her then you need to leave." Emma said to Regina and Zelena clutched at her throat and gasped in air.  
  
"I can't keep prying you off of her every 2 minutes." She said to Regina.  
  
Regina didn't say a word leaned back against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"What good would come from getting rid of Regina?" Emma asked Zelena.  
  
"Without her in my way I would have been trained and chosen by the Dark One to fulfill his curse." Zelena told her.  
  
"And your mother wouldn't have abandoned you in the woods." Emma said to her.  
  
"So this was all about Mother?" Regina asked.  
  
"No, this was about power!" Zelena said to her, "This was about being the most powerful witch in all the realms."  
  
"Well Walsh did something to mess it up. So now we need to figure out how to get out of here." Emma told her. "I tried calling Storybrooke but all the lines were disconnected."  
  
"Storybrooke is still a hidden town to the outside world. You can't get in contact with it." Regina told her.  
  
"So let me get this straight, we have no magic and no way to contact anyone in Storybrooke who has magic, right?" Emma asked.  
  
"Right." Regina said.  
  
"Fuck." Emma mumbled.  
  
The door to the room swung open causing the women to jump, "Well what do we have here? Are we having a 3 taco special? A little two for the price of yum?" Taystee said as she walked in the room with sass in her step.  
  
"Sure looks like that way to me." Poussey said with a big grin.  
  
"Tacos?" Zelena asked, "There's no food here."  
  
"Oh Jesus." Emma said under her breath.  
  
Taystee and Poussey just looked at Zelena and started to laugh.  
  
"Okay enough." Emma said ushering the two laughing women out of the room.  
  
Emma shut the door but could still hear the women laughing as they walked down the hall.  
  
"How did you find out Walsh sent us here?" Regina asked.  
  
"He talked to me through a mirror." Emma told her, "He said there wasn't a way to get home but we have to try something."  
  
Emma opened the door to the room, "We can't stay here. We have to figure out a way to get the hell out of this prison and back home."  
  
"I have laundry duty." Zelena said as she walked past Emma.  
  
Emma grabbed her by the wrist, "You may want to stay here and play house with your laundry mate but I want to get back home to my family. So while you're down there breathing in the bleach fumes and soap suds do some thinking on how the hell Regina and I can get home."  
  
Zelena pulled away from Emma and walked out the door.  
  
"Show me this mirror." Regina said once Zelena was gone.  
  
Emma led Regina to the bathroom she was in earlier. They stepped inside and Emma went over to the mirror.  
  
"So?" Regina asked.  
  
"So what?" Emma asked.  
  
"Summon him again." Regina told her.  
  
Emma didn't actually summon him on purpose the first time so how was she supposed to do it now?  
  
Emma turned and stood in front of the mirror and stared at her own reflection.  
  
"Walsh if you're there … um .. come in?" Emma said out loud.  
  
The mirror continued to show only Emma's reflection.  
  
"Walsh come on, I know you're there listening or watching or whatever." Emma said.  
  
There was still no response. Emma stood staring into the mirror and thinking.  
  
She let out of heavy sigh, "Oh Great and Powerful Oz, please talk to me."  
  
Walsh's snarky little face popped up in the mirror. "Hello Emma." He said with a smile, "Oh and I see you brought a friend."  
  
"Tell us how we get back home you little twerp." Regina yelled at him.  
  
"Oh she's feisty." Walsh said with a laugh.  
  
"Enough of the games Walsh." Emma said to him, "Just tell us how we get home. I don't care if Zelena stays here for whatever sick plans you have for her but Regina and I are innocent."  
  
"Innocent?" Walsh said, "I've heard of The Evil Queen and the horrible things she did while in power in her Kingdom."  
  
Emma looked over at Regina, "Well she's changed."  
  
"And you, you're not as innocent as you want people to believe." Walsh told her, "That so-called good heart of yours is always guarded but you have no problem crushing others do you?"  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Emma asked him, "Because I didn't marry you?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"You tried to kill me." Emma said to him, "And that's after you turned into a god damn flying monkey!"  
  
"Can we get back to what's important here please?" Regina said to them.  
  
"That wasn't my fault!" Walsh yelled at Emma, "Zelena turned me into a flying monkey."  
  
"Because you tricked her!" Emma yelled back.  
  
"Am I invisible?" Regina asked.  
  
"I helped her." Walsh said, "And the thanks I got was being turned into a monkey and sent to do her bidding."  
  
"Oh boo-hoo!" Regina said cutting into their conversation, "Can you just put your big boy monkey pants on and tell us what we have to do to get the hell out of this place?"  
  
Walsh vanished from the mirror.  
  
Emma leaned over to Regina, "Insulting him was probably not the best thing to do."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't have time for your couple's therapy session." Regina told her, "I need to get back to Henry."  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Bell, a guard Emma briefly met while bringing in the new inmates, looked in, "Swan, fraternizing with an inmate is against the rules and doing it in a bathroom designated for C.O's only is even worse."  
  
"Fraternizing? What?" Emma said looking from Bell to Regina. "No, it's not like that."  
  
"I didn't see anything, I don't want to hear anything." Bell said to them, "Just get out of here. I like to piss alone."  
  
"Let's go." Emma said to Regina and they left as Bell went into one of the stalls.  
  
They walked down the hall and into Regina's bunking area, "Listen, I'll try talking to Walsh again and find out what we have to do."  
  
Regina sat down on her bed, "That's why you're the savior."  
  
"Just sit tight." Emma said then walked away.  
  
"Not like I can do anything else." Regina said quietly to herself.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Zelena walked into the laundry room and instead of seeing Alex she saw an older woman with bright red hair talking to a younger woman with wild blonde hair.  
  
"Excuse me, where is Alex? And who are you?" Zelena asked the woman with red hair.  
  
The woman turned around and looked Zelena up and down, "My you are a tall one." She said with some sort of accent.  
  
"Yes well thank you." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Alex is not here." The woman said then turned back around to talk to the younger woman.  
  
Zelena tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned around slowly and Zelena knew she probably shouldn't have touched the woman. She took a step back, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Look Jolly Green, her name is Red." The younger woman said as she jumped down from her seat on one of the dryers. She stepped right up to her, "Why don't you go fold some clothes or something?"  
  
Zelena looked down at the shorter woman, "I have minions that are more intimidating than you."  
  
"Nicky leave the woman alone." Red said to her and the woman stepped away from Zelena.  
  
"As Nicky said, I am Red." She said, "And I am in charge of the laundry now. So, if you have a problem taking orders then you're going to have a problem with me."  
  
Emma was heading back to the guard bathroom when someone called out to her, "Hey!" She turned around to see the blonde she'd taken to the infirmary. Emma stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up to her.  
  
"What can I do for you Chapman?" Emma asked looking at her then over to the door of the bathroom.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this." Piper said holding out a small bottle.  
  
"What is it?" Emma asked staring down at the bottle.  
  
"It's just some coconut lotion." Piper told her, "I made it."  
  
"Where?" Emma asked her still not taking the bottle from her.  
  
"Here in prison." Piper told her, "It's just a small thank you for helping me today."  
  
"Look, I'm not allowed to take anything from prisoners." Emma told her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Piper said as she put the bottle back into her pocket, "You're probably right. Can't have it look like you're taking a bribe or something."  
  
"I'm sorry." Emma told her.  
  
"No, it's okay." Piper said to her as she turned around and started to walk off, "I should have known better."  
  
Emma waited for Piper to leave then turned around and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"What did she want?" Regina said from behind Emma just as she opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Jesus!" Emma yelp and dragged Regina into the bathroom with her, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
She shut the door and locked it then turned around to face Regina who had her hands on her hip and was glaring at Emma.  
  
"Well?" Regina said to her.  
  
"Well what?" Emma asked as she went over to the sink and looked into the mirror.  
  
"What did she want?" Regina asked again.  
  
Emma looked at her, "Who?"  
  
"That woman!" Regina said loudly, "The perky little blonde that every time I turn around you're talking to."  
  
"Oh am I interrupting a little lovers spat?" Walsh asked as he appeared in the mirror.  
  
Emma turned to face him.  
  
"Is this why you didn't want to marry me Emma?" Walsh asked then smirked, "Because your heart belonged to another?"  
  
Emma reared back and was ready to punch the mirror when Regina rushed over and caught her arm, "You destroy the mirror and you destroy our chances of finding a way home." Regina told her.  
  
Emma pulled her arm away from Regina and looked back at Walsh. "Tell us how we get out of here." Emma demanded.  
  
"I think maybe you'll have to do something for me first." Walsh said to her.  
  
"I'm not doing anything for you." Emma said to him.  
  
"Fine, stay in jail with your girlfriend and her power hungry sister." Walsh said to her.  
  
Regina pulled Emma off to the side, "Just give him what he wants so we can get home to Henry."  
  
Emma sighed and returned to in front of the mirror, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want Zelena in the psych ward." He told her.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"I've set up a spell that slows time down there. An hour there is a year here. It will ensure that I can rule over Oz without the Wicked Witch meddling in my affairs." Walsh told her.  
  
"And by meddling in your affairs you mean trying to kill you." Emma said.  
  
"Call it whatever you like, but Zelena deserves this." Walsh told her. "You've seen the evil she can unleash. It's not safe to have her around."  
  
"I don't think it's exactly safe to have a flying monkey ruling over Oz either." Regina said to him.  
  
"Former flying monkey." He corrected her, "And that was only when I did Zelena's bidding. All I want now is what's best for the people of OZ and I know that's not Zelena."  
  
"I'm not sure you're the wisest choice either." Regina said to him.  
  
"Well luckily you have no say in the matter." He said to Regina then looked at Emma, "You know what you have to do in order to get back to your son. Take it or leave it."  
  
He disappeared from the mirror.  
  
"You should leave first." Emma said to Regina.  
  
"Why do I have to leave first?" She asked.  
  
"Because this is a guard bathroom and you shouldn't even be in here." Emma told her.  
  
"Fine." Regina said turning on her heels and heading to the door. She poked her head out and made sure it was clear before she slipped out.  
  
"You know, you two would make a cute couple." Walsh said as he appeared in the mirror again.  
  
"You think so?" Emma asked absentmindedly then she turned to the mirror, "Shut up!" She said then stomped out of the bathroom as Walsh laughed and disappeared from the mirror again.  
  
"You know where I come from I never had to do my own laundry." Zelena said as she shoved an armful of wet clothes into one of the industrial dryers.  
  
"And where is this magical land you come from?" Red asked as she added more soap to the washing machine than she should have.  
  
"I come from the great land of Oz." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Australia? Where the water flushes all backwards and shit?" Nicky asked as she folded clothes.  
  
Zelena gave Nicky a confused look, "What?"  
  
"Stop bothering her Nicky and pay attention to what you are doing so our clothes aren't pink like last time." Red said to Nicky.  
  
Emma caught up with Regina before she got back to her bunking area. "So do you have any ideas on how to send Zelena to the psych ward?" She asked as they stood in the hall.  
  
"What makes you think I would have any ideas?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Didn't you hold Belle in a psych ward?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Different circumstances there." Regina told her, "I didn't actually have to convince anyone she was crazy in order for her to be put there."  
  
"Look the way I see it, we figure out a way to get Zelena thrown in the ward or we live out the rest of our lives in this jail." Emma told her.  
  
"I have no problem having Zelena sent away." Regina told her.  
  
"Good. Now let's put our heads together and figure something out." Emma told her.  
  
"Yo girl you better get your ass to the kitchen." Taystee said to Regina as she walked up the hall, "They fixin to start dinner."  
  
"Damn it." Regina mumbled under her breath.  
  
"We'll talk later." Emma said to her.  
  
Regina walked down the hall and Emma watched her.  
  
"She got a fine little booty on her." Taystee said to Emma as she watched Regina walk.  
  
Emma looked at Taystee, "Don't you have somewhere you have to be right now inmate?"  
  
"Oooooh green is not a good color on you girl." Taystee said with a laugh as she turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Zelena handed out the last bag of laundry of the day and was checking all the machines one last time when Fischer came into the laundry room and told them it was time for dinner.  
  
Zelena, Red and Nicky walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. Crazy Eyes was standing in line and saw Zelena, "Over here!" She shouted and waved her hand, "I saved you a spot!"  
  
"There is, what is the American phrase?" Red said to Zelena, "No cutsies."  
  
Zelena went to the back of the line and moments later Crazy Eyes left her spot in line and stood behind Zelena, "I got you a tray." She said holding the tray out to Zelena.  
  
"Yes thank you." Zelena said taking the tray from her.  
  
Zelena moved slowly with the line, "What is that horrible smell?"  
  
She looked at the food being served to them.  
  
"It's Taco Tuesday!" Poussey said to her with a smile. "Not sure what kind of meat is in them but if you squeeze on some lime and eat'em real fast you won't know the difference."  
  
"We don't usually get fresh fruit in here." Taystee said to her, "If you want to call what they give us fresh."  
  
"Yeah we only get it once a month." Poussey said to Zelena, "So be happy you getting any at all."  
  
A woman scooped what looked like Mexican rice onto her tray with an ice cream scoop before she moved down the line.  
  
Zelena stood in front of Regina who scooped out some refried beans, "A lime for taste." Regina said as she placed the lime on Zelena's tray.  
  
"I can't eat that." Zelena told her.  
  
"Why not? I thought you liked all things green." Regina said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm allergic to citrus fruit." Zelena told her.  
  
"Not my problem." Regina said, "Now move, I have more people to serve this slop to."  
  
Emma was heading back to the guard bathroom when Bell stopped her, "Damn, Swan you must have a bladder the size of a pea the way you're always rushing off to the bathroom."  
  
"I didn't realize I was being monitored." Emma said then slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"Okay Walsh, where are you?" Emma said into the mirror. She waited a few minutes before he finally popped up.  
  
"What can I do for you Emma?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
"You know I realized I'm not a prisoner here." Emma said to him, "Which means I can just leave, get in a car and drive back to Storybrooke."  
  
"You can try." Walsh told her.  
  
She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"But you won't get far. See, if you step one foot outside the prison gates now that you've entered them you'll be outside of my protection." Walsh told her.  
  
Emma turned around and went back to the mirror, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It means I won't be able to help you like I can here. I won't be able to protect you." He told her, "I have no way of telling what will happen once you leave the magic surrounding the prison."  
  
"But there's also a chance that if I leave I'll be okay?" Emma asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Once you leave the prison gates it's out of my control. You may be fine or you could be transported somewhere else with no way of returning to Storybrooke." He told her.  
  
He looked at her, "Do you really want to take that kind of risk?"  
  
Emma glared at him, "You're a real piece of work you know that Walsh?"  
  
He smiled at her and vanished from the mirror.  
  
Emma came into the cafeteria just as lunch was finished being served. She went into the kitchen and over to Regina who was elbow deep in soapy water scrubbing a pan.  
  
"Hey, we have to talk." Emma said to her.  
  
"Can you believe I've been reduced to this?" Regina asked, "I was queen ruling over thousands of people and now I'm stuck in this hellhole scrubbing pans."  
  
Regina turned to look at her, "I'm Mayor for God sakes!"  
  
"Well right now you're just another con." Emma told her.  
  
"You must find this amusing." Regina said to her, "Seeing me like this."  
  
"The hair net does add a touch of humor but no, the rest isn't really that funny." Emma told her.  
  
Regina gave her a look and Emma went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I swear okay?"  
  
Regina gave her a small smile.  
  
"Okay now back to business." Emma said to her, "Have you thought of a way to get Zelena to crack?"  
  
"I don't know Emma." Regina said to her as she moved over to where the used trays were piled and started to clean them.  
  
"Come on Regina, you are the master of all evil you have to know of some way to get Zelena to go a little nuts?" Emma urged her.  
  
"Why is it so hard for people to clear their damn trays?" Regina said as she scraped food off a tray. She picked up a lime rind and looked at it.  
  
"I'm sure left over half eaten food is fascinating in your new line of work but you need to focus." Emma said to her.  
  
"Zelena is allergic to citrus fruit." Regina said looking at Emma.  
  
"What is your point?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Do you know what an allergic reaction does to someone from a magical realm?" Regina asked her with a wicked grin.  
  
Emma just looked at her completely confused.  
  
"They hallucinate. See and hear things that aren't there. They become paranoid, think people are out to get them." Regina told her and it finally dawned on Emma.  
  
"You mean she'll go crazy." Emma said to her.  
  
"Exactly." Regina told her, "Now since they don't get fresh fruit in here but once a month and all the limes seem to be gone." Regina said peering into the trash, "What do you suppose we do?"  
  
Emma thought for a moment then a smile stretched across her lips, "I think I may know someone who can help."  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Emma left Regina in the kitchen and headed straight for Piper's bunk area. An older woman was sitting on her bed reading when she looked up and smiled at Emma.  
  
Emma smiled back then looked over at Piper, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll leave you alone." The older woman said to her, "Namaste." She said as she walked past Emma.  
  
"Uh yeah you too." Emma said awkwardly.  
  
"That's Yoga Jones." Piper said to Emma, "She's a little quirky."  
  
Piper got up from her bed and went over to Emma, "So you need to talk?"  
  
Emma cleared her throat, "How do you make your lotions?"  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling a C.O about this." Piper said to her.  
  
"I'm not gonna bust you." Emma told her, "Trust me I know what you gotta do to survive in a place like this."  
  
Piper gave Emma a look then said, "I pay someone in the kitchen to procure items for me."  
  
"You mean you pay someone to smuggle the stuff in for you." Emma said.  
  
"Like you said anything to survive." Piper said as she went and sat back down on her bed.  
  
Emma took a few cautious steps into Piper's bunk area.  
  
"I need something from you." Emma said to her.  
  
"Okay look, I don't know what you've heard but it was with just one woman, a woman who happens to be the reason I'm in here. And sure I thought maybe something would rekindle there for a minute but…." Piper babbled.  
  
"Huh?" Emma asked with a confused face then it dawned on her, "Oh shit. No, no no." She said shaking her head and taking a step back, "That's not what I meant at all."  
  
Piper titled her head and looked at Emma, "Wait, why not?" She asked sounding offended.  
  
"Excuse me?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I mean is it something about me?" Piper asked, "Is it the whole cliché thing of prisoner and prison guard thing?"  
  
Emma looked really confused.  
  
"Oh I get it." Piper said with a smile, "It's the brunette. The scary one with the dark eyes and the scar by her lip."  
  
"Okay stop talking. Just stop." Emma said to her.  
  
Piper stopped talking then looked at Emma, "So what do you want then?"  
  
"I need you to get me some fruit, preferably lime." Emma told her, "I need you to make a lotion for me using the juice."  
  
"But…."Piper started to say.  
  
Emma cut her off, "No, don't ask questions it's better you don't know. Just tell me when you can get the stuff I need."  
  
"Two days." Piper told her.  
  
"Okay good." Emma said to her as she thought, "Just find me when your shipment comes in."  
  
Emma turned to leave, stopped and turned around, "And Regina and I are not a thing."  
  
"You should be." Piper said to her with a smile.  
  
Emma just turned and walked away.  
  
"This is insufferable!" Zelena said as she tried to get comfortable on her bunk, "How in the hell am I supposed to sleep on this pathetic thing they call a bed."  
  
"Hey Princess, you're in jail not the Ritz." Bennett said as he passed by their bunk area, "Your comfort isn't important to anyone here."  
  
"I don't believe I was talking to you." Zelena said to him as she got up from her bed.  
  
"Oooooh." Crazy Eyes said quietly from her bed.  
  
"What did you say?" Bennett said stopping in his tracks and turning around.  
  
"I said, 'I don't believe I was talking to you'." Zelena said to him, "Are you hard of hearing by chance?"  
  
Bennett stepped up to Zelena and looked her in the eyes, "Say that to my face inmate."  
  
"Why? Do you need to read my lips?" Zelena asked.  
  
"That's it. Let's go." He said taking Zelena by the arm.  
  
"I most certainly won't." She said pulling her arm from him  
  
"I said let's go inmate!" He yelled at her, "You're going to the SHU."  
  
Bell came over to them, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm taking her to SHU." Bennett said as he went to grab Zelena's arm again.  
  
"For what?" Bell asked him.  
  
"She's being insubordinate." He told her.  
  
"You can't just toss her in the SHU for sassing you." Bell said to him with a small laugh, "Just ease up a little okay." Bell said to him and he glared at her.  
  
"Glare at me all you want, I've been here a lot longer than you." Bell said to him, "And at the rate you're going, I'll be here well after you're gone."  
  
She looked over at Zelena and Crazy Eyes, "That's a little depressing come to think of it."  
  
She walked off leaving Bennett by Zelena's bunk.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you." He said pointing at Zelena.  
  
"You better keep them both on me." She said to him with a grin and he walked off in a huff.  
  
"You better watch out." Crazy Eyes said to her as she chewed on a plastic straw.  
  
"Please." Zelena said as she went and sat back down on her bed, "He's the one that better watch out."  
  
She lied down and stared at the gray ceiling of her bunk area then turned to Crazy eyes, "He doesn't know how truly wicked I can be."  
  
When Emma left Piper she went straight to Regina's bunk area and thankfully she was in there alone. "We have a slight problem." Emma said to her.  
  
"Well of course we do because Heaven forbid anything we try to accomplish goes off without some sort of complication." Regina said as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Easy Doom and Gloom." Emma said to her, "I was just talking to Walsh and he told me that if I leave the prison he doesn't know what will happen to me. He says I may be fine and I can go back to Storybrooke or I could be sent somewhere else and never get back home."  
  
Emma looked around, "Which means I can't leave to get what we need to make Zelena lose her mind."  
  
"Yes, I understand that. Thank you for dumbing it down for me." Regina said.  
  
"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Emma asked her.  
  
Regina stood up, "I'm sorry. Maybe the steam from the kitchen is getting to me or something."  
  
Emma looked at her.  
  
"Honestly I'm sorry." Regina said, "So did you find a way to get what we needed?"  
  
"Yes." Emma said with a smile, "Piper Chapman is going to help us out."  
  
"Who's that?" Regina asked not knowing the woman.  
  
"The perky blonde I'm always talking to." Emma said to her.  
  
"Why did you go to her?" Regina asked her, "I'm sure I could have come up with another way."  
  
"Regina, she has a way to get small amounts of fruit into this place." Emma told her, "Now is not the time to let jealousy get in the way of us getting out of here."  
  
"Jealousy?" Regina asked with a scoff, "I'm not my sister. I don't get jealous."  
  
"You could have fooled me." Emma said to her.  
  
"Can we please get back on track?" Regina asked not wanting to continue with the current conversation.  
  
Emma smiled, "I think I like jealousy on you."  
  
"Emma, focus please." Regina said to her.  
  
"She's going to have someone bring fruit into the kitchen in a couple of days." Emma said, "The lotion will get made, we'll give it to Zelena then wait for the magic to happen."  
  
"But till then we're stuck here and we'll have to play the roles we were forced into." Emma said to her.  
  
"If you can't leave, doesn't that mean you'll need a place to stay in the prison?" Regina asked her.  
  
"You offering me a place to stay?" Emma asked with a grin.  
  
"You are exhausting." Regina said to her with a sigh.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Emma said continuing to grin.  
  
"I don't think I like this version of you." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Emma smiled then turned around and called over her shoulder as she left, "See you tomorrow bright and early inmate."  
  
"Hey." A voice called out from behind Emma.  
  
She turned around to see a tall woman with glasses standing there. "Yeah?" Emma asked.  
  
"Stay away from her." The woman said to her.  
  
Emma looked over to Regina's bunk area then back at the woman, "Who? Regina?"  
  
"No, Piper." The woman said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I'm Alex Vause." She said.  
  
"And I care why?" Emma said to her.  
  
"Just stay away from Piper." Alex told her.  
  
"First of all, I don't take orders from you." Emma said stepping up to Alex, "Secondly, if I want to talk to Piper or anyone else you sure as hell can't stop me."  
  
"Problem here?" Fischer asked as she came up behind the two women.  
  
"Not at all." Emma said still staring at Alex.  
  
"Get back to your bunk Vause. It's lights out in 20." Fischer told her.  
  
Alex hesitated for a few seconds then stepped back, turned around and walked away.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Fischer said to Emma as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah." Emma said to her.  
  
Emma wandered up and down the halls for a while till the guard shift change then she went into the reception area where new prisoners were brought in and grabbed a pillow and blanket then headed over to one of the nearest guard stations.  
  
She grabbed a piece of blank printer paper and a black marker, wrote something down then grabbed a piece of tape. She headed over to the guard bathroom slapped the paper onto the door and taped it up then went inside and locked the door. The sign read: Out of Order.  
  
Emma looked around the bathroom and let out a sigh. She went over into one of the corners by the sink and got as comfortable as she could for someone having to sleep on the floor of a bathroom with only a thin blanket between her and the faded tile.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when out of nowhere and very off-key she heard….  
  
"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind meeeeeeeeee…."  
  
Emma's eyes shot open and she sat up, "What the hell?"  
  
"Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find meeeee."  
  
Emma stood up and went to the mirror, "Walsh what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well I'm singing you a lullaby." He said to her with a smile.  
  
"It sounds like you're strangling a cat." She said to him.  
  
"Now now, that's not very nice." He said to her.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep so just be quiet." She said as she walked away. She lied back down on the floor, punched at her pillow a couple times before resting her head on it and closing her eyes.  
  
"Tale as old as time, true as it can beeeeeee." Walsh started singing again, "Barely even friends, and then somebody bends….. unexpectedly."  
  
"Oh my god!" Emma shouted. She got up, grabbed her pillow and blanket then went over to the mirror, "You were less annoying as a monkey." She said to him then headed for the door.  
  
"Good night Emma, sweet dreams!" He called after her then vanished from the mirror.  
  
Emma looked up and down the hall trying to figure out where to could go to get some sleep. She wandered only for a little while before finding a janitor closet. She went inside then locked the door behind her. It was small space with a bunch of crap crammed in there and it smelled toxic but it was quiet.  
  
She put her blanket down on the ground the lied down. She curled up into a ball and soon fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Zelena woke up to find Crazy Eyes bent over looking at her and just mere inches from her face. She screamed which caused Crazy Eyes to scream. She backed away in a hurry and sat down on her own bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zelena asked as she sat up and clutched her blanket to her.  
  
"It didn't look like you were breathing." Crazy Eyes said to her quietly.  
  
"So you thought that scaring me to death would do what exactly?" Zelena asked as she got out of bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Crazy Eyes said as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I have no use for your sorry." Zelena said as she grabbed a small bag of toiletries and headed for the showers.  
  
Emma stretched out, kicked a bucket that knocked over a mop and the handle hit her in the head, "Son of a bitch!" She shouted as she sat up and flung the mop handle away from her. She rubbed her forehead and cursed some more under her breath till the pain subsided.  
  
She stood up, folded her blanket then shoved it and her pillow behind a shelf in the closet. She opened the door, poked her head out to see if the coast was clear before stepping out into the hall.  
  
She headed over to the guard bathroom. Emma laughed out loud when she saw that the sign she had put up was still there and under Out of Order someone had written No, you're out of order!  
  
She ripped the sign down then went inside. She ran water in the sink and splashed some on her face.  
  
"Morning!" Walsh said startling her.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She yelled at him as she turned off the water.  
  
"Emma, do you know the consequences for being in this prison for too long?" Walsh asked her.  
  
"The high possibility of being shanked over a pudding cup?" Emma asked giving him a look.  
  
"Are you noticing any changes with yourself?" Walsh asked her, "Any changes in Regina or Zelena?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, "You know for being all knowing and powerful you sure sound like a generic fortune cookie."  
  
"Let's just say time is of the essence." Walsh told her.  
  
"How about you just explain it to me?" Emma asked with a sigh. She was starting to get tired of all the bullshit and just wanted straight answers.  
  
All he did was smile at her then vanished from the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more days passed and it was the same routine. Emma wondered who the real prisoner was plus she was getting tired of sleeping on the floor of the janitor's closet. She was surprised that no one had caught on to yet either.  
  
The cafeteria was busy as usual as inmates came in to get their breakfast.  
  
"My sister, you do look ever so lovely in that hairnet." Zelena said as she held out her tray so Regina could scoop applesauce onto it.  
  
Regina glared at her.  
  
"Trying to set me on fire with your mind are you?" Zelena asked with a smirk then turned and walked away.  
  
Zelena grabbed a small Styrofoam cup of hot tea then walked to the table where Crazy Eyes was sitting. "Move." She said to Yoga Jones who was sitting across from Crazy Eyes.  
  
Yoga Jones looked up at her, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're in my seat. Now move." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Greenie, come sit next to me." Crazy Eyes said to her with a goofy grin.  
  
Zelena slammed her tray down on the table, bent down and got right in Crazy Eyes' face. "Do not call me that." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Bell asked coming over to the table.  
  
Zelena stood up straight then stared down at her, "She's in my seat."  
  
"There's no assigned seating here." Bell said to her, "Now go sit your ass down somewhere, be quiet and eat your breakfast."  
  
Zelena continued to stare at her, not budging.  
  
"You gonna stand here and stare at me all day while your breakfast gets cold honey or are we going to have a problem?" Bell asked her.  
  
Zelena picked her tray back up then walked to the other end of the table and sat by herself.  
  
"Carry on." Bell said to Yoga Jones and Crazy Eyes.  
  
Emma made her way into the cafeteria just as breakfast had finished being served and headed right into the kitchen to find Regina who was helping with the cleanup.  
  
"You look like hell." Regina said when she saw Emma, "My God, did you sleep in your clothes again?"  
  
"I'm sleeping on the floor of a cramped closet and no matter where I move it somehow this rogue mop keeps hitting me in the head. I can't take a real shower so I had to give myself a sponge bath in a stall in the bathroom and Walsh asked if he could wash my back. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm not my normal chipper self." Emma said to her then looked around the kitchen.  
  
"Remember Walsh said there'd be consequences to us if we stay here too long." Emma told her.  
  
"Well whatever it is I believe him. Big Boo wants to give me cornrows." Regina said making a face.  
  
"I don't think he meant hairstyles Regina." Emma told her.  
  
"What do you think he meant then?" Regina asked her as she busied herself scraping food off the trays.  
  
"I don't know he hasn't told me yet." Emma said, "Let's just figure out how to get Zelena to use the lotion so she'll have her reaction. Then we can get the hell out of here before we have to know what he means."  
  
"Piper makes all kinds of lotions so I'm sure she can handle making one for Zelena." Emma said to her.  
  
"And you know this how?" Regina asked her looking suspiciously.  
  
"She offered me a bottle when we first got here." Emma told her and Regina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh relax will you?" Emma said to her, "I didn't take it."  
  
"Just have her make the lotion and we'll come up with the rest." Regina told her then walked away.  
  
Zelena was in the laundry room moving a load from a washer to one of the dryers.  
  
"You should really lift with your knees." Nicky said as she sat on one of the washers. She swung her legs; her heels hit the machine and made a dull thudding noise.  
  
"Stop kicking the machine." Zelena said as she shut the door to the dryer and started it.  
  
Nicky ignored her and continued to swing her legs.  
  
Zelena turned around and looked at her, "Stop kicking the machine."  
  
Nicky stopped swinging her legs and smiled at her.  
  
Zelena turned around to go to the folding table.  
  
Thud… Thud…. Thud….  
  
Zelena set down the laundry bag she held and turned around. She calmly walked over to Nicky and stood in front of her, "I asked you twice. I won't ask again."  
  
Thud  
  
Zelena grabbed Nicky by the front of her faded brown shirt and pulled her off the machine. She swung her around and tossed her into a pile of dirty clothes on the floor waiting to be washed.  
  
She tried getting up out of the pile but Zelena walked over to her, "Stay. You belong in the filth."  
  
Nicky started to laugh as she lay back in the clothes, "Mighty strong there Jolly Green."  
  
She looked up at Zelena, "Gotta hand it to you. I didn't think you had the balls."  
  
"Nicky, stop playing with the women's underwear." Red commanded as she walked into the laundry room, "Get up you have work to do."  
  
Nicky tossed a pair of pink underwear over her shoulder, stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"You." Red said to Zelena, "No more problem. Get back to work."  
  
Zelena looked at Red then back at Nicky who was smiling. She kept her mouth shut and her violent tendencies in check as she went over to the folding table.  
  
After her clean up duty in the kitchen Regina was granted yard time. She walked out into the fenced in yard area where other inmates were either sitting at some of the tables playing cards or dominos or just standing around in small groups.  
  
Regina wandered over to the far corner of the fence and stood looking out.  
  
"Remembering a time when you had all the power?" Zelena asked as she walked up behind Regina.  
  
"No, I'm thinking of how many ways I can kill you without magic." Regina said to her as she turned around, "I've come up with 125."  
  
"Prison has not improved your attitude." Zelena said.  
  
"You caused all of this because of your jealousy. You started a curse to get back at me and it backfired. We're stuck in this god forsaken place because of you." Regina said to her, "Why aren't you just as eager to get out of here as Emma and I?"  
  
Zelena remained quiet and Regina started to smile.  
  
"Because once we get back, you'll have nowhere to go." Regina said realizing what was going on. "The people of Storybrooke know who you really are and the people of Oz won't be so willing to accept the Wicked Witch back."  
  
"Well you can just stay here and rot for all I care." Regina said to her, "But I have Henry to get back to."  
  
Zelena laughed, "Going back home to play house with Emma and her son are you?"  
  
"I will find a way out of here. I will set this curse right and I will be more powerful." Zelena said then stepped closer to Regina, "And you my dear baby sister will cease to exist."  
  
"Don't hold your breath." Regina said to her then pushed passed her and walked off.  
  
Emma saw Regina walking away from Zelena and met up with her halfway.  
  
"Hey, you okay? Emma asked as she saw the look of concern on Regina's face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Regina said then turned her head to look back at Zelena who gave her a little wave and a smile.  
  
"She drives me mad." Regina said as she balled up her fists.  
  
Emma touched Regina on the shoulder, "Hey, just relax."  
  
With Emma's touch Regina's hands unclenched, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath then opened her eyes again.  
  
Emma dropped her hand then looked around to make sure no one saw then turned her attention back to Regain, "So what'd she want?" Emma asked her.  
  
"She's just making empty promises and idle threats." Regina said to her. She folded her arms across her chest, "So have you heard anything more from your little yuppie friend?"  
  
"What's your problem with Piper?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Piper?" Regina asked, "What the hell kind of name is that anyway?"  
  
Emma let out a small laugh, "I haven't heard anything from Piper about her shipment." Emma told her, "Now just do your best to stay away from Zelena."  
  
"Maybe you should do your best to stay away from Piper till we actually need her." Regina told her then realized how she might have sounded, "It might looks suspicious is all I'm trying to say."  
  
"Oh is that all you're trying to say?" Emma asked smiling at her.  
  
"You're impossible." Regina said with a growl then walked passed her and back inside.  
  
Emma went looking for Piper and found her in the library sitting on the floor in the middle of a row of books reading.  
  
"Hey." Emma said as she looked down at her.  
  
"Oh hi." Piper said as she saved her place in the book with a torn piece of paper and got to her feet.  
  
"How come you're not out in the yard with everyone else?" Emma asked her.  
  
"The chicken keeps giving me dirty looks." Piper said to her.  
  
'Okay chick's crazy.' Emma thought.  
  
"No don't look at me like that." Piper said to her, "There's a wild chicken out there just outside the fence that may or may not be filled with drugs and power. Everyone is trying to get their hands on it."  
  
Emma stood there quietly looking at her.  
  
"Okay that might sound a little nuts but I swear it's true." Piper babbled, "Or at least that's what they've told me in here so who knows. I mean do you choose to believe a bunch of criminals or do you….?"  
  
"Stop." Emma said to her, "Just…. I believe you just please stop talking about the chicken."  
  
"Holy shit." Emma mumbled to herself, "Do I make you nervous or something?"  
  
"What? No…." Piper said as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "Maybe a little."  
  
"Just relax." Emma told her, "I just came to see you to ask about your….." Emma paused and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot, "Little delivery."  
  
"It came in the morning shipment and I got it just before the kitchen started making breakfast." Piper told her.  
  
"Okay good, so you have what you need." Emma said to her.  
  
"Yes and I should have it made for you soon." Piper told her.  
  
"Great. Thanks." She said then left Piper in the library.  
  
Zelena was heading down to the laundry room when Taystee called out to her, "Hey tall stack, hold up a minute."  
  
"What?" Zelena asked as she turned around.  
  
"Bell wanted me to come get you." Taystee told her, "You're not working in the laundry anymore."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Zelena asked her.  
  
Taystee laughed, "Why you so upset? Do you really like washing dirty clothes?"  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Zelena asked ignoring the question.  
  
"Workshop." Taystee told her, "Follow me."  
  
Regina was walking down a hallway when she saw Emma slip into the janitor's closet. She looked around saw no one in the hallway then went to the door opened it and went inside.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Regina asked her.  
  
"Jesus Regina, don't sneak up on me." Emma told her, "I was just in here checking to see if anyone found my stuff."  
  
"Did you talk to that woman?" Regina asked her.  
  
"Saying her name isn't going to cause you sudden death Regina." Emma said with a smile, "And yes I talked to Piper. She's got what she needs and she'll be making it very soon."  
  
Regina put her head in her hands, "I want this to be over with."  
  
Emma stepped closer to her and put her hands on Regina's shoulders, "Hey, I do too."  
  
Regina looked up at her.  
  
"We're going to be home and back with Henry in no time." Emma promised her.  
  
The door flung open and Bell was standing there, "Well look who's in the closet…"  
  
Emma stepped away from Regina and before she could say anything Bell cut her off, "I don't want to know. Just please, be a little bit more discreet."  
  
She held the door open and Regina walked passed her and down the hall and Emma soon followed and went in the opposite direction.  
  
Zelena followed Taystee into a building outside and near the back of the prison. Inside were metal tables, stools and a cage surrounding all sorts of tools.  
  
A mildly chubby man with messy hair and a beard stood before them.  
  
"Okay all the new people come up front." He said then waited as Zelena and two other women stepped forward. "For those of you who don't know my name is Joel Luschek and this is electric shop." He said to them, "I'll only say this once, if you want a tool you take a chip here." He said holding up a ring with a bunch of small chips with numbers hanging off of it.  
  
"The chip goes to the corresponding tool in the cage." He told them.  
  
"Excuse me but why am I here?" Zelena asked him.  
  
"Well sweetheart I'm assuming you're here just like everyone else." He said, "To learn the finer points of fixing shitty electronics that the prison is too cheap to replace."  
  
He looked at her, "Now can I continue with my little speech?" and when she didn't say anything more he continued.  
  
"If you don't know what you're doing then grab a manual." He said to them, "If you still don't know what you're doing then ask someone other than me."  
  
"Okay now go fix something and don't bother me." He said to them and then turned and went back to his desk. He sat down and put his feet up.  
  
Zelena sat down next to Alex at one of the tables and stared at the lamp that was in front of her. It had one single clear light bulb in it and no shade. She looked around at the other women then back at the lamp again.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked turning to Alex.  
  
"Make it work." Alex told her as she took screws out of a metal toaster.  
  
Zelena pulled the little chain on the lamp to turn it on but nothing happened. She pulled it again and still nothing.  
  
Taystee wandered over to their table. She took the cord for the lamp, "Try plugging it in first." She said as she plugged it into a socket on the wall.  
  
Zelena once again pulled the small chain and the light bulb came on. Zelena sat back and smiled at her accomplishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was in the kitchen peeling potatoes. She had a nice pile of them all ready to be sliced or mashed or boiled or whatever the hell they were planning on doing with them.  
  
"Gina, grab me that big pot over on the shelf, fill it half way with water then put it on the stove." Daya said to her.  
  
"Grab it yourself." Regina said to her, "And my name is Regina."  
  
"I can't reach the damn pot." Daya said to her.  
  
Regina put down the potato peeler and stood up, "Try please next time." She grabbed the pot off the shelf filled it with some water then put it on the stove.  
  
"Anything else?" Regina asked her.  
  
"No." Daya said then went over to the pot and turned the stove on.  
  
"A thank you would be nice too." Regina grumbled as went back to peel potatoes.  
  
The rest of the kitchen staff soon came in and started to prepare lunch.  
  
"I've been shocked twice by the stupid toaster." Zelena complained to Luschek.  
  
"That's not my problem." He told her as he sat at his desk, "I mean it couldn't have been too bad since you're still alive."  
  
"Not your problem?" Zelena asked him. "Would it be your problem if I hooked a very delicate part of your anatomy to the toaster?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He asked standing up.  
  
"Does it sound like an idle threat or something I would actually follow through on?" Zelena asked him.  
  
"Hey Zelena how about you come and work on this blender and I'll work on the toaster?" Alex said as she came over to Zelena and got in between her and Luschek.  
  
Zelena looked passed Alex and stared at Luschek hoping he knew just how serious she was.  
  
"Yeah come on, let's just go right over here." Alex said taking Zelena by the shoulders and turning her around. She led her back over to their table, "Just work on the stupid blender." Alex said to her, "You won't like the SHU."  
  
Emma went into the kitchen and found Regina, "Hey I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm busy making …. something." Regina said looking into the pot she was stirring.  
  
"Just come on." Emma said to her then turned to leave.  
  
Regina looked around then handed off the spoon to one of the other inmates then followed Emma out of the kitchen and down a hallway.  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this." Regina said as she followed Emma into a small empty room.  
  
"So what do you want?" Regina asked when Emma didn't say anything.  
  
"How are you doing?" Emma asked her.  
  
Regina gave her a look, "You really just pulled me away from work to ask me how I'm doing?"  
  
Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to see you."  
  
Regina stepped closer to Emma, "What's going on?"  
  
"Can't I just want to see you?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Are you on drugs?" Regina asked, "Have you been drinking the toilet wine?"  
  
"They have wine here?" Emma asked her then smiled.  
  
"You're freaking me out a little." Regina said to her, "And I don't freak easily."  
  
"I like how we're raising Henry together." Emma said to her, "I like that we're not really fighting all that much anymore."  
  
Emma started to walk in a small slow circle around her then stopped behind her and leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "And I really like when we make magic together."  
  
A shiver went up Regina's spine and she closed her eyes. Regina cleared her throat then turned around, "I don't know what's going on right now but you need to clear your head and focus so we can get home."  
  
"Oh I'm focused alright." Emma said and Regina caught where Emma's eyes were.  
  
"Stop that." Regina said swiping at her, "I'm leaving. Get back to whatever it is you do around here."  
  
Regina turned around and left.  
  
Emma stood in the empty room completely confused, "What the hell am I doing in here?"  
  
"You know I think that prison guard, what's her name? Goose? Pigeon?" Alex was saying as Zelena and her walked out of the workshop.  
  
"You mean Swan?" Zelena asked, "Emma Swan."  
  
"Yeah that's the chick." Alex said, "I think she's trying to hook up with Piper."  
  
"Hook up?" Zelena asked confused.  
  
"Yeah girl, you know she and Piper want to have a clam bake." Poussey said behind them and Taystee laughed.  
  
"A clam bake?" Zelena asked, "I don't understand why everything has to be about food."  
  
Taystee and Poussey just laughed harder and walked past them.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Fischer asked Emma when she found her wandering up a random hall.  
  
"What?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I need you to help monitor lunch with me today." Fischer told her then turned and headed to the cafeteria. She turned to see Emma just standing in the hall, "Let's go!" she called to her.  
  
Emma stood around in the cafeteria watching as the inmates ate and talked. Every now and then her eyes would glance over to the food service line where Regina was.  
  
"You two should just have at each other and get it over with." Zelena said to Emma as she stood next to her.  
  
Emma didn't even hear Zelena walk over to her, "Why don't you just keep your nose out of everyone's business?"  
  
Zelena smiled at her then went to get in the food line.  
  
"I think your dear Emma misses you." Zelena said to Regina as she stood in front of her.  
  
Regina looked over at Emma and caught her looking at her.  
  
Regina leaned across the counter, "Don't push me Zelena. I may not have magic anymore but I have a kitchen full of useful and harmful things."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Zelena challenged.  
  
"Yo bitches can you two fight on your own time?" Taystee asked to them, "I'm hungry so get this fucking line moving."  
  
Zelena smiled at Regina then moved from the line, she grabbed a small cup of hot tea before going to sit down.  
  
Everyone cleared out after lunch and Regina was in the kitchen with two other workers cleaning up.  
  
"Why are you always the one who has to do the clean up?" Emma asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"I think it has something to do with kitchen hierarchy and apparently I am the low man on the totem pole." Regina said to her.  
  
"I don't appreciate the way you acted earlier." Regina said to her as she moved from the sink to grab another dirty pot.  
  
"I'm just expressing myself." Emma said to her.  
  
"Well now is not the time or the place for that… kind of expression." Regina said as she finished washing the last pot.  
  
The two other women had left the kitchen after completing their work leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Alone at last." Emma said smiling at her.  
  
"Emma, what the hell is going on with you?" Regina asked her as she walked out of the kitchen. Emma followed her.  
  
She took off her hair net and threw it away then walked out into the hallway and bumped into someone.  
  
"Damn." The tall African-American woman said to her, "Look at that hair of yours."  
  
Regina ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it out.  
  
"You need to come to my shop and let me work my magic." The woman said, "I will have you looking hotter than ever before."  
  
"Not possible." Emma said and the two women turned and stared at her.  
  
"I'm Sophia." The woman said to Regina.  
  
"Regina." She said, "And thank you for the offer."  
  
"So she your boo?" Sophia asked with a head nod towards Emma.  
  
"What?" Regina asked, "No, Big Boo is in the workshop I think, or the laundry."  
  
Sophia smiled at Regina, "You have a nice day Regina." She said then continued down the hall.  
  
Regina looked at Emma, "I don't get prison."  
  
"I don't understand why I have to fix something we're not even allowed to use." Zelena said to Alex as she took the screws out of the back panel of a radio.  
  
"It keeps us busy so we're not killing or humping each other." Alex told her.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Big Boo said as she grabbed onto Poussey and thrust her hips at her.  
  
Zelena watched them then shook her head.  
  
"Hey knock it off you two!" Luschek said from his desk.  
  
Big Boo and Poussey laughed as they went back to work on their projects.  
  
Zelena spent almost an hour working on the radio before plugging it in and turning it on. At first all she heard was static. She turned the dial till she found a station that worked. It sounded like some kind of hypnotic music to Zelena with heavy bumping and zipping noises.  
  
"Oh yeah baby that's my jam!" Big Boo said as she got up from her table and grabbed a hold of Zelena and started dancing around her.  
  
"What is this kind of noise?" Zelena asked as she watched Big Boo dance.  
  
"It's techno music!" Taystee said as she got up with Poussey and they started dancing with each other.  
  
"Techno?" Zelena asked as Big Boo bumped her with her hip.  
  
"Yeah it's just a lot of repeated beats to get you up and dancing." Alex said as she got up and started to flail her arms and jump around. She grabbed onto Zelena's hips, "You got to feel it in your whole body." She said as she shook Zelena.  
  
"Hey turn that shit off!" Luschek yelled to them but they ignored him and continued dancing.  
  
Soon Zelena found herself surrounded by the four women who were all dancing in their own way. Big Boo seemed to be the most aggressive while Alex seemed to get lost in the music.  
  
A loud crash and the music came to a sudden stop.  
  
The women stopped and turned round to see the radio broke on the floor and Luschek standing over it.  
  
"I said turn it off." Luschek said to them.  
  
Zelena didn't even hesitate she rushed him, grabbed him by the front of his uniform and slammed him against the wall. "I just fixed that!" She yelled in his face.  
  
Alex grabbed onto Zelena and pulled her off of Luschek. "Are you out of your god damn mind?" She yelled at her, "You can't attack him!"  
  
Luschek stood scared and paralyzed against the wall.  
  
"Oh shit, he pissed his pants!" Taystee said and the women looked at him and saw the dark stain running down his pant leg.  
  
Zelena went over to him and he flinched. She pointed a finger in his face, "You don't say a word about this to anyone."  
  
He just stood there silently staring at her.  
  
"Nod your head if you understand me." Zelena said to him quietly.  
  
He nodded his head and said yes so quietly that when Zelena leaned in closer to hear him he whimpered.  
  
Alex sat stunned at her table, her glasses were off and she was chewing nervously on one of the ear stems.  
  
"Damn girl, you're wicked scary." Taystee said to her.  
  
"You don't even know the half of it." Zelena said as she walked passed her and out of the workshop.  
  
Emma was in the guard station in the rec room talking to Fischer when she spotted Alex going over to talk to Regina. Emma's eyes narrowed as she glared at them.  
  
She watched as Alex touched Regina's shoulder and threw her head back and laughed as Regina smiled at her. Regina lightly pushed Alex away from her and appeared to be giggling. Regina doesn't giggle. Regina casts dark magic and seeks revenge. What the fuck?  
  
Emma had just about enough of whatever bullshit Alex was pulling. She left the guard station and marched over to the two of them. "What's going on here?" She asked Regina.  
  
"We're just having an innocent conversation." Alex said to her.  
  
Emma looked at her, "I doubt anything about you is innocent."  
  
"Emma!" Regina said surprised.  
  
"Please don't act so shocked, if she was innocent she wouldn't be locked up." Emma said to Regina then stepped up to Alex. "Your conversation with Regina is over go find someone else to scam." Emma said to her.  
  
Regina grabbed Emma by the arm, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Let me guess now's where you tell me to stay away from her, right?" Alex asked, "Perhaps maybe you're going to threaten me?"  
  
Alex looked at Emma who was pretty pissed off at this point, "Doesn't feel too good does it?"  
  
"Walk. Away. Now." Emma said to her through clenched teeth.  
  
Alex stepped back, hands up in surrender, "Whatever you say, Swan…"  
  
Emma turned to Regina, "I don't want you talking to her."  
  
"Excuse me?" Regina asked, "But since when do you tell me what to do?"  
  
"Just stay away from her." Emma said to her then walked off leaving Regina completely confused.  
  
Emma made her way to the guard bathroom, "Okay asshole where are you?"  
  
She stared into the mirror and waited for Walsh to show up.  
  
"Don't play games with me right now Walsh I'm pissed off and I need some god damn answers and I'm not leaving till you give them to me." She started to yell at the mirror.  
  
A toilet flushed and Emma froze.  
  
Bell came out of one of the stalls buckling her belt. She walked passed Emma to the sink and started to wash her hands. She turned off the water, grabbed some paper towels and dried off her hands. She threw the paper towel wad in the trash then headed for the door, "I don't want to know." She said as she left and the door shut behind her.  
  
Walsh appeared in the mirror, "I see you're making new friends."  
  
"God damn it!" Emma yelled at him.  
  
"Oh come on now Emma." He said, "You have to see the humor in all this."  
  
"I don't find this funny at all." Emma said to him. "And what the hell is going on with me? I'm trying to beat down people just for talking to Regina."  
  
Walsh let out a laugh, "Really?"  
  
He smiled at her, "I kind of expected it but this is just too good!"  
  
"Expect what?" Emma asked him.  
  
"I told you there'd be consequences for being here didn't I?" Walsh asked, "I mean I recall saying something about it."  
  
"Enough already!" Emma said getting frustrated, "Just spit it out!"  
  
"This place brings out your true desires, the things, or in your case it seems the person you want most." He said with a smug smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emma asked him.  
  
"The curse Zelena started was about true desire. She wanted to go back, change things and have power." Walsh told her, "The desire is still there, she still wants the power."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Emma asked.  
  
"It seems the curse is affecting you and probably Regina as well." Walsh told her. "Has Regina been acting strangely?"  
  
"She wants to kill Zelena." Emma said to her, "But I thought that was just normal sibling shit between them."  
  
"It's the curse." Walsh told her, "And it's affecting you all so unless you want to become Regina's prison bitch I suggest you do what I've asked so you can go home soon."  
  
"Have I told you lately that I hate you?" Emma asked him.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Because I really really do." She said to him then walked off leaving the bathroom to find Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're sitting in my seat." Luschek said to Zelena who was sitting in his chair at his desk.  
  
She looked up at him, sat back and put her feet on the desk, "Am I?"  
  
He didn't say anything just turned around and sat down on a stool by the tool cage.  
  
"Taystee how about a little music?" Zelena asked.  
  
"Awww hell yeah." Taystee said as she did a little shuffle dance over to a radio on a shelf that had been fixed earlier and turned it on. A hip hop song blasted through the work shop.  
  
Emma found Regina in her bunk area sitting on her bed flipping the pages of a magazine.  
  
"Home and Garden?" Emma said reading the cover, "Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's all they had in the library and it's from two years ago." Regina said putting the magazine down on her bed.  
  
Regina got up and stood in front of Emma with her hands on her hips, "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on with you?"  
  
"Have you felt an overwhelming urge to kill Zelena?" Emma asked her avoiding the question.  
  
"No more than usual." Regina told her, "But now that I think about it …"  
  
"Doesn't it seem to get worse when she's around?" Emma asked her.  
  
Regina thought for a moment, "Maybe."  
  
Emma was trying to control whatever effects the prison was having on her but Regina was looking mighty fine right now. She had taken her pale brown prison top off leaving her in just a white t shirt that seemed to be fitting her extra tight.  
  
"Are you wearing a bra?" Emma asked staring at Regina's breasts.  
  
Regina folded her arms across her chest, "Hey!"  
  
Emma shook her head, "Sorry."  
  
She took a few steps back from Regina, "Walsh told me that the prison is causing us to go after our desires. The longer we stay here the worse it's going to get."  
  
"Our desires?" Regina said then thought a moment, "So my heightened need to kill Zelena is being caused because of the curse?"  
  
"Yeah." Emma told her, "And from the way Zelena has been acting her desire is power and control."  
  
Regina stepped over to Emma and looked her in the eyes, "And what about you Emma? What is it that you desire?"  
  
Emma gulped, "Pudding." She said then quickly turned and practically ran down the hall.  
  
Regina didn't have time to chase Emma down because she had to report to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Zelena had taken complete control of the workshop. Loud music practically rattled the building as Taystee, Alex, Big Boo and Poussey danced.  
  
The women didn't hear the door to the shop swing open and Caputo walk in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Caputo yelled over the music. No one paid attention. Luschek, who had been sitting in the tool cage came out and went over to him.  
  
"I tried to get them to stop." Luschek yelled, "But they don't listen to me."  
  
"Go turn that shit off." Caputo said to Luschek giving him a push towards the radio.  
  
Luschek turned the radio off and the women stopped dancing and started complaining.  
  
"Ladies!" Caputo said, "Someone want to tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Zelena stood up and strode over to Caputo.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She looked him up and down then smiled, "We're doing whatever we damn well please."  
  
He smiled at her then stepped back and looked her over. No doubt committing the sight of her to his spank bank for later.  
  
"Well this isn't Club Fucking Med." He said to her, "This is prison and you don't get to do whatever the damn well you want."  
  
He looked over at Luschek, "Stop being a pussy and take charge."  
  
Zelena looked over at Luschek and smiled at him.  
  
"Uh everyone get … get back to work." Luschek said to them. The women just stood there and looked at him. He looked back over at Caputo then to Zelena, "NOW!" he yelled.  
  
The other women slowly returned to their seats and started working on their projects. Zelena remained in front of Caputo.  
  
"That means you too sweetheart." Caputo said to her. She turned around and walked slowly back to her seat. Caputo's head tilted slightly as he watched her go, he bit his bottom lip.  
  
Caputo stood there only for a minute more before finally leaving.  
  
Emma did her best to avoid being around Regina because whatever power this prison had over her it seemed to get worse when she was around her. So best avoid the problem. The beautiful, dark-eyed, husky-voiced problem.  
  
"Damn it." Emma mumbled to herself, "Stop thinking about Regina!"  
  
"Hey, dinner time." Fischer said to Emma as she met up with her in the hall.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Emma told her as she kept walking.  
  
"Good. The food here is gross." Fischer told her, "But I mean we're on cafeteria duty, so let's go."  
  
Emma reluctantly followed Fischer into the cafeteria where the inmates were standing in a long line waiting to be served.  
  
Emma stood as far away from Regina as she possibly could but her eyes kept darting over to her.  
  
"You got something wrong with your eyes?" Poussey asked standing by Emma with her food tray. She looked in the direction Emma was looking, "Oh shit, okay. I get it now. Keeping an eye on your girl."  
  
"Go sit down and make it somewhere far away from me." Emma said to her.  
  
Poussey laughed, "You let me know if you want a note passed to her or something." She said as she walked off and Emma glared at her the whole time till she went and sat down with Taystee.  
  
"Hey." Piper said startling Emma who jumped a little.  
  
"Yeah hey." Emma said to her looking straight ahead.  
  
"Listen I have to know that I'm not going to get into trouble if I help you." Piper said to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Emma said, "Whatever happens I'll make sure you won't take the blame for it."  
  
Alex came into the cafeteria and walked slowly passed Piper and Emma.  
  
"What's that lady's problem?" Emma asked Piper.  
  
"She's my ex." Piper said as she started to walk away to get into the dinner line. She turned around, "And the reason I'm here."  
  
Alex left her place in line and got behind Piper. "I see you and the new guard are hitting it off." She said to her.  
  
Piper didn't say anything just held her tray and waited patiently in line.  
  
"You know it's a little cliché isn't it? Falling for the prison guard while you're serving time…" Alex said to her.  
  
"No more cliché than picking someone up at a bar, promising her a great life then fucking her over." Piper said not looking at her, "Guess I'm a sucker for clichés."  
  
"I asked for extra spinach." Zelena said to Regina as she held out her tray.  
  
"And I said you don't get extra spinach." Regina said to her, "Now move on."  
  
Zelena didn't budge.  
  
Regina stared at her, her dark eyes glaring into Zelena.  
  
"I want more spinach." Zelena said to her, "And you will give it to me."  
  
Poussey looked at Taystee, "I'm guessing this ain't about spinach."  
  
"No shit." Taystee said as they stood back and watched the two women have their standoff.  
  
Regina put her spoon down and rounded the corner. She got in Zelena's face, "I don't care what you want or what you think you deserve. You're not getting it from me."  
  
Emma started to make her way over to the two women. 'Don't kill her.' She thought as she got closer.  
  
"Hey." Emma said to Regina as she stepped in between the two women. She looked at Zelena, "Get your tray and find a seat."  
  
Zelena stared at Emma, "Why don't you make me?"  
  
"West! Move along." Fischer said and neither Zelena nor Emma knew who she was talking to.  
  
"Hey." Fischer said giving Zelena a nudge, "I said move along."  
  
Zelena looked down at the shorter woman then looked passed Emma to Regina, "This isn't over little sister."  
  
She grabbed her tray and carried it over to one of the tables and sat down.  
  
"Get back to work." Fischer said to Regina.  
  
Regina returned to her station behind the counter and started to serve food again.  
  
"Sometimes, you just gotta show them who's boss." Fischer said to Emma then walked away and went to stand by the door.  
  
Emma looked at Regina gave her a smile then headed back to her spot all the way across the cafeteria.  
  
"Guess you're not the only one into clichés." Alex said to Piper.  
  
After dinner was served and the inmates had finished eating Emma and Fischer went to the rec room and watched over the few inmates that were in there.  
  
After an hour of watching Yoga Jones stretch and tell the small group she was instructing the ways of the Dali Lama Emma got fed up and left.  
  
Regina was in the kitchen by herself finishing the cleanup. She put a heavy pot up onto a shelf and turned around to see Zelena standing in the kitchen.  
  
"What now?" Regina asked her.  
  
"I told you this wasn't over." Zelena said stepping forward.  
  
"I don't have time for your idle threats." Regina said to her, "I have pots to scrub."  
  
She walked over to the sink, turning her back on Zelena.  
  
Zelena grabbed a handful of Regina's hair and pulled her around making Regina face her. "Make time." She said as she pushed Regina away letting her go.  
  
Regina stumbled forward and caught herself on one of the metal kitchen tables. She turned around and lunged at Zelena slamming her against the kitchen sink.  
  
Regina pulled back and punched Zelena in the face then grabbed and spun her around, pushing her away.  
  
Zelena put her hands up to brace herself before she ran into the wall. She turns herself around and touched her lip. It had split open and she could taste blood. Regina came at her and Zelena kicked her in the stomach. Regina bent over in pain, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
She kneed Regina in the face then grabbed her by the hair and stood her up straight. Regina's nose gushed blood.  
  
"Be happy the knives are locked up." Zelena said to her with a bloody smile.  
  
"HEY!" Emma yelled as she ran into the kitchen and tackled Zelena to the ground.  
  
Regina braced herself on one of the tables so she didn't fall over.  
  
Emma pinned Zelena to the ground, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Zelena gave her a toothy blood-stained smile.  
  
"God damn it Swan! What the hell going on?" Fischer asked coming into the kitchen and seeing her on top of Zelena.  
  
"She attacked Regina." Emma said over her shoulder to Fischer.  
  
"Who?" Fischer asked going over to them.  
  
"Uh… Mills. She attacked Mills." Emma said having to think about Regina's last name.  
  
"Cuff her then get off of her." Fischer said then grabbed her walkie-talkie. "I need assistance in the kitchen." She called over it.  
  
"You saw it?" Fischer asked.  
  
Emma cuffed Zelena and then stood up leaving her lying face down on the kitchen floor.  
  
"No." Emma said to her, "But when I came in Zelena had the upper hand."  
  
Emma went over to Regina who was leaning over a table, a kitchen towel to her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emma asked her helping Regina stand up straight.  
  
Bennett and Bell came into the kitchen.  
  
"What fresh hell is this?" Bell asked Fischer.  
  
"Inmates got into it and Swan got in the middle of it." Fischer said to her.  
  
Bell looked over at Emma who was holding onto Regina and rubbing small circles on her back. "Get her to the infirmary before she bleeds all over everything." She told Emma.  
  
"Come on." Emma said to Regina as she held her and walked her slowly out of the kitchen.  
  
Bennett and Fischer helped Zelena to her feet, "Guess you'll be getting that trip to the SHU after all." Bennett said smugly to Zelena.  
  
"What happened?" Emma asked Regina as she walked her down the hall.  
  
"She stole my Barbie doll." Regina mumbled through the kitchen towel and Emma smiled.  
  
Emma brought Regina into the infirmary and one of the nurses took Regina and sat her down on a bed.  
  
Dr. Brooks came over to Regina as she put on some gloves then removed the towel, "What happened?"  
  
"She got into a fight." Emma said to her.  
  
The doctor turned around and looked at Emma, "I wasn't asking you."  
  
"Did you lose consciousness?" Brooks asked as she shined a light in Regina's eyes.  
  
She squinted at the bright light, "No."  
  
"Did you hit your head?" She asked.  
  
"No." Regina answered her.  
  
Brooks looked at Regina as if she wasn't entirely convinced then started to press along Regina's cheek bones with her fingertips. She moved to the base of her nose then pressed on the bridge.  
  
"OW!" Regina yelled and slapped at the doctor's hand.  
  
"You're lucky. It's not broken." Brooks said taking off her gloves and grabbing the chart from the nurse. "Are you a druggie?" She asked as she looked through the chart.  
  
"Absolutely not." Regina answered her.  
  
"Yeah heard that one before." Brooks scoffed as she wrote something down in Regina's chart. "Get her cleaned up, get her a shot of pain killer and let her stay here the night." Brooks said to the nurse.  
  
Brooks closed her chart and handed it to the nurse then went to help another patient.  
  
The nurse handed Regina a wet wash cloth and a small tub of water then went to grab a few more things.  
  
"Did I get it all?" Regina asked referring to the blood on her face as she looked up at Emma.  
  
Emma held out her hand and Regina handed her the wash cloth. She held Regina's chin and lightly wiped her cheeks and upper lip.  
  
"Okay there you go." Emma said to her. She looked at Regina with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Regina looked into Emma's eyes then smiled, "I'm fine."  
  
The nurse came back and Emma dropped her hand and stepped back. Without warning the nurse jabbed a needle in Regina's arm.  
  
"HEY!" Regina yelled rubbing her upper arm.  
  
"You'll want to lie down." The nurse told her. She turned to Emma, "You can go now."  
  
"In a minute." Emma said and the nurse walked off.  
  
"What the hell… did… they give…?" Regina mumbled and leaned forward. Emma moved in and caught her before she fell flat on her face.  
  
She put her hand behind Regina's head and lied her back gently on the bed then moved her legs onto the bed as well.  
  
She stayed and watched Regina only for a minute, just to make sure she was still breathing then she left the infirmary hell bent on a mission to find Zelena.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"You will unhand me this instant!" Zelena yelled at Bell and tried pulling away.  
  
"Get the shackles!" Bell called over her shoulder to Fischer.  
  
"Don't make this any worse than it has to be West." Bell said to her, "I may not look like it but I can throw you to the ground and hog tie you if I have to."  
  
Moments later Fischer came and put a chain around Zelena's waist. They cuffed her legs and her wrists as she squirmed and tried getting away from them.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Zelena asked as she was practically dragged down the hall by Bennett and Bell.  
  
"To the SHU." Bennett said with a smile.  
  
They ushered her into a van with another prisoner and cuffed her shackles to a metal bar.  
  
"All ready to take a trip?" Morello said with a smile as she turned and looked back at the two women. "Okay." She said as she turned back around and started the van.  
  
Emma walked into Zelena's bunk area, "Where is she?" She asked Crazy Eyes who was laying in the fetal position on Zelena's cot clutching Zelena's pillow to her chest.  
  
"They took her." Crazy Eyes said sadly to Emma.  
  
"Took her where?" Emma asked getting impatient.  
  
"Down the hill." Crazy Eyes said to her, "To SHU."  
  
"Damn it!" Emma yelled scaring Crazy Eyes who closed her eyes and put Zelena's pillow over her face.  
  
Emma found Fischer in the guard station over-seeing the rec room. "How do I get to see someone in SHU?" She asked.  
  
"You don't." Fischer told her, "It's solitary confinement. They aren't allowed visitors."  
  
"I need to speak with an inmate in there." Emma told her.  
  
"You'll have to wait till she gets back." Fischer told her.  
  
"How long will West be down there?" Emma asked.  
  
Fischer shrugged, "Depends on how long Caputo wants to keep her down there."  
  
"Shit." Emma mumbled, "Thanks." She said then walked away.  
  
She thought about going back to the infirmary to check on Regina but figured she was probably still sleeping from the pain meds.  
  
She went to the guard bathroom instead and locked the door, "Walsh we have a problem." She said into the mirror and waited.  
  
"I like the sound of that." He said as he appeared in the mirror, "We." He said dreamily.  
  
"Now is not the time for your daydream bullshit." Emma yelled, "Zelena's been put in SHU."  
  
"They put her in a shoe?" Walsh asked confused, "How? Did someone finally figure out how to melt her?"  
  
"God you're an idiot." Emma said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "They put her in solitary. I can't get in to see her and I have no clue how long she'll be down there."  
  
"Then We don't have a problem." Walsh said to her, "You have a problem."  
  
"She could be down there for days, weeks even." Emma said to him.  
  
"You're a clever woman Emma." He said to her, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."  
  
He vanished from the mirror and Emma growled in frustration.  
  
Emma went back to the infirmary and saw that Regina was still sleeping off the pain meds. "What did you give her?" Emma asked, "I thought it was just a simple pain killer."  
  
"She required a little more than just a pain killer." The nurse said to her as she passed out meds to another patient.  
  
Emma went over to Regina and looked down at her. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully but then again who wouldn't be after being pumped full of pain medication?  
  
Emma looked around and noticed the nurse and doctor were busy taking care of other patients. She reached out and took Regina's hand, "You get your beauty rest but when you wake up we have some work to do." She whispered quietly to her as her thumb gently stroked the back of her hand.  
  
After a moment Emma let go of her hand then left the infirmary. She helped get all the prisoners ready for lights out then did her normal sweep to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be.  
  
"See you tomorrow Swan." Fischer said as she headed down the hall.  
  
"Yeah okay." Emma said with a small wave.  
  
When it seemed like all the guards were settled in their spots Emma made her way to the utility closet. She went inside and locked the door. She lay out her makeshift bed and lied down on the floor and eventually after some tossing and turning and a small mishap with the mop again she fell asleep.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Zelena yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
A guard by the name of Wells looked in through the small window, "Jesus Christ West, it's too early in the god damn morning for you to be making so much noise."  
  
"I demand you let me out of here." She said to him her face inches from the glass.  
  
"Yeah?" He said to her, "And I want more pay and vacation time but like you getting out of here, ain't gonna happen."  
  
"I want to speak with the man with the mustache." Zelena said to him.  
  
"Pornstache?" Wells asked surprised she would ask for him.  
  
"Not that vile man." Zelena said, "The other one, the one who's balding and wears a suit."  
  
"Caputo." Wells said.  
  
"Yes. Tell him I'd like to speak with him please." She said as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do." He said then stepped away from the door only to return, "I'll send medical down here too." He said to her.  
  
"What for?" She asked him.  
  
He pointed through the window, "For whatever freaky shit is going on with your neck."  
  
Zelena covered the spot with her hand and glared at him till he left.  
  
A loud noise down the hall jarred Emma from her dreams. She sat up quickly wondering where she was and why she was in the dark then she remembered and groaned.  
  
She got up slowly and turned on the light and squinted. She packed away her blanket and pillow then unlocked the door and peeked out. The coast was clear so she stepped out and headed down the hall running her hands over her wrinkled uniform.  
  
She checked in and got her radio then headed to the infirmary to check on Regina. "Hey where's Mills?" Emma asked a nurse when she saw Regina's bed was empty.  
  
"I'm guessing in the kitchen with the other inmates getting breakfast ready." The nurse said as she walked passed her.  
  
Emma headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey there missy, where's the fire?"  
  
Emma turned around and saw Pornstache smiling at her.  
  
"I really don't have time to deal with you this morning." Emma said then turned and headed back down the hall.  
  
Emma walked into the cafeteria and looked over towards the kitchen.  
  
"She's on light kitchen duty." Fischer said as she came and stood next to Emma.  
  
Emma kept her distance from Regina till after breakfast was served and most of the inmates had left.  
  
Two other workers besides Regina were cleaning up when she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mills, can I get a word?" Emma said and Regina looked up from the sink she was hunched over.  
  
Emma cringed when she saw that Regina's right eye was black.  
  
Regina dried her hands then walked over to Emma.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emma asked her in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Regina said to her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Everything is still on schedule and when Zelena gets out of SHU then we can move forward." Emma told her.  
  
"And when will that be?" Regina asked her.  
  
Emma reached out, her fingertips brushed Regina's cheek just under her eye.  
  
Regina took a step back, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know." Emma said, "This god damn place is getting to me."  
  
The two other workers in the kitchen started speaking Spanish and Emma wondered if they were talking about Regina and her.  
  
"I don't know when Zelena will get out." Emma told her.  
  
Kiss her  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Regina said to her.  
  
Emma looked around then back at Regina, "You sure?"  
  
"Emma, I say this as nicely as possible." Regina grabbed Emma by the shoulders, "Get your shit together."  
  
Emma shook her head, "I .. yeah … sure." She gave one last glance around, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Hello?" Zelena yelled, "I demand to see Mr. Caputo!"  
  
Wells came over to Zelena's door and peered into the window, "Mr. Caputo is a very busy man."  
  
"I don't care I need to speak to him." Zelena said.  
  
Wells had stopped listening and walked away.  
  
"Good luck trying to get that Caputo to talk to you."  
  
Zelena looked around her room.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked out loud.  
  
"I did." The voice said.  
  
"Where are you?" Zelena asked still looking around.  
  
"I'm in the cell next to ya." The voice said, "Talking to ya through the vent."  
  
Zelena bent down and looked at the metal vent in her cell.  
  
"I need to get out of here." Zelena said.  
  
"We all do." The voice said, "But we don't get out till Mr. Caputo says we can and there's no point in whinin about it neither because he does what he wants."  
  
"Who are you?" Zelena asked.  
  
"I'm Doggett." The voice said, "You just pretend I'm shaking your hand right now okay?"  
  
Emma was walking out of the guard station when she spotted Piper and stopped her.  
  
"How come you've never asked for anything in return?" Emma asked her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked as they stood off to the side in the rec room while Yoga Jones instructed some inmates.  
  
"You're doing me a huge favor. Like, really huge and you've never asked what's in it for you." Emma said to her.  
  
"Maybe I'm just letting karma sort shit out." Piper said to her, "Or maybe I just think one day you'll find a way to pay me back."  
  
Piper smiled at Emma then walked away.  
  
"I hope whatever you two were discussing it had something to do with our plans." Regina said to Emma as she came up behind her.  
  
"We were making lunch plans." Emma said to her with a smile.  
  
Regina just stood there glaring at her.  
  
"Wow, okay." Emma said, "She should have the lotion in a couple days. But I have to figure out a way to get it to Zelena."  
  
"Just say you have some ointment that needs to be delivered for her "skin condition" then give it to her or let someone else do it." Regina told her.  
  
"That's actually a pretty good idea." Emma said as she smiled at Regina. "Have you done something new with your hair?"  
  
"Emma, focus please." Regina said to her and Emma was already focused on something else.  
  
Emma was now staring at Regina's cleavage that was being displayed nicely by the white tank top she was wearing. "Have your boobs always been that big….?" She trailed off as she reached out to touch one.  
  
Regina slapped her hand away, "Emma!"  
  
Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just going to go now." She said and turned on her heels and left as quickly as she could.  
  
"You could easily lose your mind in here." Doggett said through the vent. "I seen it happen. One minute you're as sane as you could ever hope to be then the next you're nuttier than a squirrel turd."  
  
"I plan on getting out of here before that happens." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Sure." Doggett said drawing out the word, "I've heard that before too."  
  
The lunch line moved slowly as Regina scooped canned cream corn onto the trays.  
  
"This looks good."  
  
Regina looked up to see Piper standing in front of her with her tray out.  
  
"None for you, move on." Regina said and Piper stood there confused.  
  
"I'd like some cream corn please." Piper said to her.  
  
"And I'd like you to stay the hell away from Emma." Regina said to her.  
  
Piper looked around, "I'm sorry are you and she….? Are you guys like…?"  
  
Regina leaned over the food counter, "Understand something. I don't like you and I don't like you hanging around Emma. Stay away from her or I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
Piper could see just how serious Regina was, her dark eyes seemed to get darker and it felt as if she was staring right through her.  
  
Without saying another word, Piper just took her tray and went to find a place to sit down.  
  
Fischer was standing by Emma talking about who knows what since Emma had tuned her out the moment she saw Piper and Regina talking.  
  
"Yeah that's great." Emma said to Fischer cutting her off then walking away and over to Piper.  
  
"Hey." She said to her, "Everything okay?"  
  
Piper stood up, grabbed her tray and walked over to the trash. Emma followed her, "What'd she say to you?"  
  
Piper scraped her food into the garage then put the tray on top of the can, "Look, I'll make you whatever you want but I'm not getting in the middle of whatever you and Mills have." Piper told her and Emma turned to look at Regina.  
  
"But…" She started to say as she turned around but Piper was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are all standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big as your head..." Zelena sang at the top of her lungs hoping to get one of the guards attention.  
  
"You want to keep it down in there?" Wells yelled through the glass window.  
  
Zelena got up from her bed, "Not till I get what I want."  
  
"What do you want?" Wells asked.  
  
"I need to speak to Mr. Caputo." Zelena told her, "I asked to speak to him two days ago."  
  
"Is it about that nasty little patch of skin on your neck?" Wells asked making a face.  
  
"No." Zelena said to her.  
  
"It probably should be." Wells said to her.  
  
"Just tell Mr. Caputo I would like to speak with him." Zelena said using her hair to cover up the spot on her neck that seemed to be spreading.  
  
"I'm not a carrier pigeon." Wells said then walked away.  
  
"I'm tellin ya they ain't gonna let you out of here till they're ready." Doggett said through the vent.  
  
"Oh do shut up." Zelena said then kicked the metal vent with frustration.  
  
Later Emma found Regina in her bunk area. Big Boo had headphones on and was bobbing her head while she sat on her bed reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey, we have to talk." Emma said to Regina as she stood just outside her bunk.  
  
Regina got up and walked past Emma and down a hall. Emma followed and when they were alone Regina stopped.  
  
"What'd you say to Piper?" Emma asked her, "She's been avoiding me."  
  
Regina left out a small bitter laugh, "Of course that is what this is about."  
  
"If you're not talking to me about Zelena then you're talking to me about Piper." Regina said to her with a tone.  
  
"She's trying to help us get out of here." Emma said, "I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
"Is that what you want too?" Regina asked her, "Or would you prefer to stay here with her?"  
  
"Are you being serious right now?" Emma asked her and actually looked at Regina's face to see if she was.  
  
"Oh my god, you're actually being serious." Emma said then a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Regina said irritated.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Regina scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Emma's smile widened.  
  
"Don't worry about Piper." Emma said to her, "She's just helping us out. I promise you that's all it is."  
  
She waited for Regina to nod her head that she understood.  
  
"I have to go now." Emma said then started walking down the hall, "And you didn't say no." She added in a sing-song voice over her shoulder.  
  
Taystee and Poussey saw Regina coming back down the hall with a confused look and smile on her face.  
  
"Tell me Mills, what does guard taste like?" Poussey asked Regina as she walked by.  
  
Regina ignored her and kept walking.  
  
"Shoot, I bet it taste like chicken." Taystee said to Poussey.  
  
Poussey gave her a look, "Why does it gotta taste like chicken?"  
  
Taystee shrugged, "Because everything tastes like chicken."  
  
"Ain't no one gonna come and check on us just cause." Doggett said through the vent. "They just leave us in here like caged animals, only feedin' us and making sure we're breathing."  
  
Wells rapped on Doggett's window, "Lunch." He said as he slipped a small tray through a drop slot in the door.  
  
He moved over to Zelena's door and opened the slot. "I want to speak with Mr. Caputo." Zelena said as she took the food tray.  
  
"And I told you Mr. Caputo is a very busy guy and can't just pop over for tea whenever you'd like." Wells said as he let go of the drop slot door and it clanged shut.  
  
"Just tell him I need to speak with him." Zelena demanded then went to go sit down on her cot. She sniffed the food on her tray.  
  
"What is this supposed to be?" Zelena asked out loud.  
  
"I think it's meatloaf." Doggett said, "Or Salisbury steak…. Maybe."  
  
"It smells vile." Zelena said as she got up and placed the tray by the door. She sat back down on her bed and stared at the door.  
  
"Just like Mama used to make." Doggett mumbled her mouth obviously full.  
  
Regina had just finished up in the kitchen and was headed to her bunk area when she spotted Emma talking to Piper. She was about to storm over there and kick someone's ass when Alex walked up behind her.  
  
"Doesn't feel too good huh?" She said standing next to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Regina asked still staring at Emma and Piper.  
  
"Seeing someone you love move on." Alex said to her.  
  
Regina gave her a look, "I don't …" Regina looked back over at Emma who was now smiling at Piper.  
  
"Yeah." Alex said, "Jealousy makes us want to do crazy things."  
  
Alex started to walk off but turned around and smiled, "Just resist the urge because all it's going to do is cause you more pain than letting her move on."  
  
"Just pretend you're talking to me." Piper said to Emma as they stood in the bunk area.  
  
"I am talking to you." Emma said to her confused.  
  
"I know but pretend like you're enjoying it." Piper said to her.  
  
"Huh?" Emma asked.  
  
"My ex is watching us. Just smile or laugh or something." Piper told her and Emma smiled.  
  
Piper darted her eyes over to see that Alex was leaving the area, "Okay she's gone."  
  
"What was that about?" Emma asked looking around.  
  
Piper sighed, "I don't know. I'm sorry to get you in the middle of something that's not even a something anymore."  
  
Emma saw Regina looking over at them their eyes met then Regina turned and walked away.  
  
"I have to go." Emma said to her and went after Regina.  
  
"I don't mean to tell anyone their business but…" Big Boo started to say to Emma as she walked past, "Eh who am I kidding? I love telling people their business."  
  
Emma stopped walking and turned to Big Boo. "What?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Word of advice?" Big Boo said, "Never chase the cat."  
  
Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "What the hell does that even mean?" She said then continued down the hall after Regina.  
  
Regina had managed to disappear in the hallway and Emma had no clue where or how.  
  
Someone knocked loud on Zelena's door and startled her awake. She blinked a few times before standing up and going to the door.  
  
"Holy shit!" Caputo said when he saw Zelena. He cleared his throat and did his best not to stare at the green patch of skin on her neck.  
  
"You wanted to see me." He said to her.  
  
"I need to be let out of here." Zelena told him, "Immediately."  
  
"You attacked another prisoner." Caputo said, "You're not in here for a vacation."  
  
He looked at her, "I'll send someone to have a look at that … stuff on your neck."  
  
"Wait!" She called after him as he started to leave.  
  
He stepped back in front of the door and Zelena leaned in closer, "Isn't there anything I can do to persuade you to let me out of here?"  
  
He grinned at her then his eyes caught the green patch and he cringed, "No." and he walked away.  
  
"Damn it!" She shouted and hit the door with her fist in frustration.  
  
"I shouldn't be caged up in here while Regina is out there free to do whatever she wants." She muttered to herself as she paced in her cell.  
  
Fischer stood next to Emma in the cafeteria as they watched the inmates file in for dinner.  
  
"I hear Caputo sent the doctor down to SHU to see West." She said to Emma.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked as she watched Piper come into the cafeteria.  
  
"Some kind of weird skin thing she has going on. I think the Doc is just going to give her some kind of ointment." Fischer told her, "I hope whatever it is, it's not contagious." She said as she shivered a little.  
  
"I'll be right back." Emma said then took off.  
  
She got to the infirmary and looked around for the doctor. She spotted the nurse that had helped Regina and went over to her.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Inmate West prescription to take to her." Emma said to the nurse.  
  
"I was just going to take it to her." The nurse told her.  
  
"I can do it." Emma told her as she looked around at the other inmates in the infirmary. "Besides you look a little busy here."  
  
"Okay." The nurse said then went to the locked medicine closet. She stepped inside for a few minutes before coming out with a medium sized white bottle. "The instructions are right on the bottle." The nurse said as she handed it to Emma.  
  
"Doctor wants to see her in a week." The nurse said to her.  
  
"Not a problem." Emma said as she put the bottle in her pocket.  
  
Emma went back to the cafeteria and walked around casually as she kept an eye on the inmates.  
  
It seemed like it took forever for the inmates to finish their dinner and it was driving Emma crazy. She was getting very impatient and agitated.  
  
Emma kept her eye on Piper who was sitting at a table with Yoga Jones and a woman Emma learned used to be a nun.  
  
She waited for Piper to stand up and throw away her garbage and set her tray down before she approached her.  
  
"We have to talk." Emma said to her as she looked around.  
  
"Okay. I'll head to my bunk." Piper said to her as she started to walk off but stopped, "Come alone." She said and then left.  
  
Emma gave Piper 15 minutes before she headed over to Piper's bunk. "I need to know if you've made the lotion." Emma said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I have." Piper said as she went over to her bookcase, crouched down and moved a couple books. She grabbed the white bottle, stood up. She looked around then walked over to Emma, looked around again then slowly handed the bottle to Emma.  
  
"It's coco butter and lime just like you asked." Piper told her, "I mixed in a little lavender to cover up the lime smell."  
  
Emma shoved the bottle into her other pocket, "Thanks."  
  
She stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You should probably go do… whatever it is you're going to do." Piper suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah… right." Emma said with a smile, "Thanks again." She said then turned on her heels and left.  
  
She headed down the hall and found the guard bathroom. She went inside locked the door and went over to the sink. She pulled out both bottles from her pockets and placed them on the sink.  
  
The bottles were almost identical.  
  
She took the bottle that the nurse had given her and started to carefully peel the prescription label off. "Damn it!" She cursed herself, "Now is definitely not a good time to have short fingernails." She said as she picked at the label.  
  
"You know, I hear short nails mean…." Walsh said as he popped up in the mirror and scared Emma who jumped. The bottle flew from her hand and fell to the floor.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Emma yelled, "Don't do that!"  
  
He laughed as she went to retrieve the bottle that had rolled under one of the stalls.  
  
"You're an ass, you know that right?" Emma asked him not really expecting an answer.  
  
"What are we working on Emma?" He asked as he watched her start to peel away the label again. "Perhaps it's a love potion for you and a certain raven-haired dark eyed beauty?"  
  
"It's not a love potion." Emma said as she concentrated on peeling the label. She stopped and looked up at him, "Wait, how do you make a love potion?"  
  
Walsh laughed then disappeared from the mirror.  
  
Emma finally managed to get the label off the prescription bottle. She grabbed the bottle that Piper had given her and put the label on it and smoothed it out. "Perfect." She said as she examined her handy work.  
  
Emma took the bottles and put them in her pockets then left the bathroom. She went inside her small janitor's closet and hid the prescription bottle behind one of the steel shelves. She left the closet and went to find Fischer.  
  
Fischer was still in the cafeteria watching the clean-up in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Emma said to her, "I have medication for an inmate in SHU that the doctor wanted delivered."  
  
"Go see Bell at the front. She's usually the one that takes meds down to prisoners in SHU." Fischer told her.  
  
Regina watched as Emma took off in a hurry and wondered where she could be going.  
  
"Because I have nothing better to do than deliver meds." Bell said as Emma gave her the bottle.  
  
"I'd do it but Fischer said you're the one that does it." Emma told her.  
  
"Just one of the many perks in my life as a guard." Bell said as she went out the door.  
  
Down the hill, Bell went to Zelena's door and looked through the window to see Zelena lying on her bed, a white washcloth covered her eyes.  
  
Bell knocked on the door lightly and Zelena didn't budge.  
  
"Go away, I don't want any more of your repugnant food." She called out.  
  
Bell knocked on the door again.  
  
Zelena sat up quickly, "I said go away!" She shouted as the washcloth fell from her eyes.  
  
She saw Bell standing at her door, "What do you want?"  
  
"I have your meds from the doctor." Bell said holding up the bottle so Zelena could see it.  
  
Zelena got up and went to the door. Bell opened the small drop door and put the bottle inside and shut the door.  
  
Zelena picked up the bottle and looked at the label. She went back to her bed, lied down and covered her eyes with the washcloth again.  
  
"You're welcome!" Bell said loudly through the door.  
  
Zelena lifted a hand and flicked it as if to shoo Bell away.  
  
"Asshole." Bell mumbled as she walked off.  
  
Emma went looking for Regina and found her in her bunk sitting on her bed reading.  
  
Emma snorted, "Are you reading Harry Potter?"  
  
Regina looked up at her, "He's actually very skilled for his age. I believe he'll grow up to be very powerful one day."  
  
Emma smiled at her.  
  
"So, where'd you run off to?" Regina asked as she closed her book and set it down on her bed.  
  
"I just put our plan into motion." Emma told her.  
  
"How so?" Regina asked.  
  
"Zelena just got the lotion in the guise of medicine for her skin problem." Emma told her.  
  
"So now what?" Regina asked her.  
  
"Now we wait." Emma said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelena examined the bottle that Bell had given her then flipped open the cap and sniffed the contents. She moved her hair away from her neck and squeezed some of the "ointment" into her hand. She slowly rubbed it on the green patch. She closed her eyes and sighed as it seemed to have a cooling effect.  
  
"So what are you going to do on your day off tomorrow?" Fischer asked Emma as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Day off?" Emma asked panicked.  
  
"Yeah." Fischer said, "I'm going to spend as much time with my boyfriend as I can."  
  
Emma wasn't paying attention to Fischer because her mind was trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do since she couldn't leave the prison. She knew she couldn't just hide in the janitor's closet all day.  
  
"I gotta go." Emma said then headed off in the opposite direction they were walking leaving Fischer a little confused.  
  
Emma went into the main guard office and checked the schedule that was posted on the wall.  
  
"Damn it." She cursed under her breath when she saw she in fact had tomorrow off.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Emma turned around to see O'Neill, the not so slender guard who was casually dating officer Bell. He bit into the sandwich he was holding.  
  
"I have tomorrow off." Emma said to him.  
  
He laughed, "Lucky you. I work the next 3 days straight."  
  
"I'll work your shift." Emma told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked as he sat down at the desk.  
  
"I need the hours and the money." Emma told him hoping he'd believe it.  
  
"You have to talk to Caputo." He told her as he bit into his sandwich again, and then said with his full mouth, "He's the only one that can sign off on it."  
  
"Okay." Emma said then went to go find Caputo.  
  
Emma knocked lightly on Caputo's office door.  
  
"Yeah come in." He called out.  
  
Emma opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked looking Emma up and down.  
  
"I wanted to see about switching my day off with O'Neill's." Emma told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked as he pulled out the scheduling book and put it on his desk.  
  
"I need the extra hours." Emma told him.  
  
Caputo flipped through the book and looked at the current schedule.  
  
"You saving up for something big, Swan?" He asked her.  
  
"Just trying to live my life and provide for my kid." Emma told him, "I mean and honestly, do you really need a reason for me to want to work?"  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked at her, "You're more appealing to look at than O'Neill I'll give you that."  
  
That's not even remotely what Emma meant but she let it slide because she was hoping the pervert would just let her work.  
  
"Okay Swan. You got the extra hours but you'll have to work through the weekend as well." He told her, "You think you can handle it?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure that's fine not a problem." She said as she headed for the door. She could feel Caputo's eyes staring right at her ass. She made a quick exit out the door.  
  
Zelena looked into the small mirror hanging in her cell and examined her neck. The green patch now covered half her neck and started to spread down to her upper chest. She grabbed her medicine and squirted some of it into the palm of her hand then smeared it on her neck and chest. She rubbed it in then washed her hands, "This better work." She said to herself in the mirror.  
  
"Who you talking to?" Doggett asked through the vent.  
  
"Myself." Zelena responded.  
  
"Oh boy." She said, "I didn't expect it to happen to you this quickly."  
  
"What are you yammering about?" Zelena asked as she sat back down on her bed.  
  
"You gone nuts." Doggett said, "One of the first signs is talking to yourself."  
  
"You mean talking to someone through an air vent doesn't qualify me as certifiable?" Zelena asked.  
  
"Touchy." Doggett said.  
  
"I think you mean touché." Zelena corrected her.  
  
"Nah." Doggett said and Zelena rolled her eyes.  
  
Emma told O'Neill that he was off the next few days and it made him so happy he almost choked on the last bite of his sandwich.  
  
Emma did her normal night routine of checking on the inmates then afterwards lingered at Regina's bunk area.  
  
"Where's your bunk mate?" Emma asked as she leaned against the small concrete wall.  
  
"She's in the restroom freshening up for bed." Regina told her as she took off her brown shirt and folded it.  
  
Emma looked Regina up and down. She noticed the way her tone and tanned arms flexed as she folded her shirt. The way Regina stood up straight to stretch her back, her arms over her head. Emma was completely mesmerized.  
  
Regina turned and looked at her, "Did you hear me?"  
  
"Who could hear anything with that river of drool?" Big Boo said as she came up behind Emma.  
  
Emma glared at her.  
  
Big Boo held out a few squares of toilet paper to her, "Here sweetheart, you got a little pool in the corner."  
  
"Just shut up and go to bed." Emma said to her and Big Boo smiled at her then went over to her bunk.  
  
"Night." Emma said to Regina with a head nod before moving on.  
  
The two women got into their beds and the overhead lights shut off.  
  
"Doing a guard. That's pretty ballsy, even for you." Big Boo said in the dark.  
  
"I'm not "doing" her." Regina said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Boo said then smiled even though Regina couldn't see it. "But you want to."  
  
Emma made her way to the janitor's closet. She lied down on her makeshift bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. She hoped that Zelena's allergic reaction would happen soon so she'd go nutty and they lock her up. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get out of this prison, get out from under the hold it has on her. She didn't like that she couldn't control herself and she didn't like that it was stirring up her feelings for Regina. Yeah it was better if they got out of here sooner rather than later.  
  
In the morning the rattling of the doorknob and someone shouting, "Why is this god damn door always locked?" from outside the janitor's closet jarred Emma awake. She panicked as she got up, turned on the light then hid her things. She straightened out her uniform then grabbed a bottle of drain cleaner, quietly unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" A grumpy faced man in a grey uniform asked, "And what the fuck are you doing in the closet?"  
  
"I ask myself that every day." Emma said to him.  
  
"What?!" The irritated old man asked.  
  
"I was looking for the drain cleaner." Emma told him showing him the bottle. "The showers are clogged in the Ghetto."  
  
"Why was the door locked?" He asked her.  
  
"Was it?" Emma said as she started to walk away, "I don't know, maybe it's a faulty lock. You should probably look into that or something."  
  
She moved away from the angry janitor as quickly as she could. She looked back as she kept walking hoping the old man wasn't following her. She bumped right into someone and got knocked to the ground.  
  
"Ow god damn it." She cussed then looked to see who she bumped into.  
  
"In a hurry for cocktail hour?" Alex asked and made no attempt to offer Emma a hand up.  
  
Emma stood up, "Why don't you watch where you're going inmate?"  
  
Alex scoffed, "You're the one that bumped into me."  
  
Emma picked up the bottle from the floor. "Just stay out of my way." She warned Alex then headed down the hall.  
  
Emma tossed the bottle of cleaner into the nearest trash then headed for the main office to clock in.  
  
"You should have taken the time off." Bell said to her when Emma walked into the office. "You look like shit."  
  
"Always a pleasure seeing you too Bell." Emma said as she put her time card back. She poured herself a cup of coffee then poured in 5 packs of sugar and 2 creams.  
  
"What?" She asked noticing that Bell and Bennett were watching her.  
  
"Why don't you just eat the sugar straight from the packs Swan and save yourself the trouble?" Bell asked.  
  
"As soon as they start making coffee flavored sugar I will." She said then took a sip of her coffee as she headed out of the office.  
  
'I gotta get out of here soon. I'm making office banter.' Emma thought to herself as she headed for her shift location, the cafeteria.  
  
Emma looked for Regina then went into the kitchen when she couldn't find her. "Where's Mills?" Emma asked Gloria.  
  
"She got sent to laundry." Gloria told her.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"Do I look like 411 to you?" Gloria asked, hand on her hip.  
  
Emma shot her a look then headed down to laundry.  
  
She found Regina in the laundry room alone in her section.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Apparently it wasn't demeaning enough that I cook and serve slop. Now I've been sent down here to rifle through thousands of pounds of dirty laundry." Regina said to her.  
  
"Where's the Russian lady and sex-crazed chick with the wild hair?" Emma asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know I was just told to report here." Regina told her.  
  
"So sorry I'm late."  
  
Emma turned around, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No one likes a kidder." Alex said with a big smile.  
  
"I thought you were working in electrical." Emma said to her.  
  
"I was and now I'm not." Alex said as she gave Regina a little wave, "Hi."  
  
Emma stepped in front of her.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Bennett asked as he walked in.  
  
"Not at all Officer Bennett." Alex said with an innocent smile, "I was just telling Officer Swan here that I promised to teach Mills everything I know."  
  
She looked at Emma, "About laundry of course." She said then winked.  
  
"This isn't your station Swan." Bennett said to her, "Maybe you should head back up."  
  
Emma looked back at Regina then back at Alex before she walked away and headed back to the cafeteria.  
  
Zelena was woken by a not-so-heavenly voice.  
  
"You know you snore?"  
  
Zelena looked around, blinking a few times, "What?"  
  
"You snore. Like really loud. I had to put toilet paper in my ears and even then I could still hear ya." Doggett said, "You sound like an airplane trying and failing to take off."  
  
"I don't snore." Zelena said getting out of bed. She went to the mirror and looked at her neck. The green patch didn't seem to have changed.  
  
"Yeah you do." Doggett said.  
  
"Please. I like quiet in the mornings." Zelena said.  
  
"Yeah well I like quiet when I'm trying to sleep." Doggett said to her.  
  
Zelena rolled her eyes. She grabbed her medicine bottle and squeezed out some of the ointment before rubbing it onto her neck. She looked at her neck again then squeezed out a little more from the bottle and rubbed it in.  
  
"Breakfast!" Someone yelled at her door. Zelena stood and waited for her tray to slip in through the slot.  
  
She gave it a sniff before deciding only to eat the small fruit cup and drink the hot tea. She sat down on her bed and picked up the small plastic spoon provided to her and scooped out some fruit to eat.  
  
She chewed it slowly trying to savor it even though it tasted a bit sour. She scooped out another helping and was about to put it in her mouth when she shrieked, dropped the spoon and cup and stood up. Her food tray crashed to the floor.  
  
Wells came to the door, "What's the problem?" He shouted through the door.  
  
"There were bugs in my food!" Zelena asked looking for them on the ground.  
  
Wells called to another guard down the hall and then opened the cell door. He stepped inside while the other guard stood by the door.  
  
"I don't see anything." He said to her.  
  
"I'm telling you there were bugs in my fruit. I saw them crawling all over it." Zelena said as she clutched at her stomach.  
  
"If you're going to hurl do it in the toilet." The guard said pointing.  
  
"You see anything?" Wells asked the guard at the door who shook his head no.  
  
"There's nothing there." Wells said to Zelena who was franticly looking around the floor.  
  
"Clean up your tray and leave it in the slot and we'll take it later." Wells told her then stepped back out of the cell, closed the door and locked it.  
  
Zelena stood in the corner of her cell, shaking as she continued to search the floor for bugs.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's got your panties in a twist this morning Swan?" Bell asked as she stood at the back of the cafeteria at the end of breakfast.  
  
"Who handles inmate work transfers?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Caputo." Bell told her, "And there's no use talking to him about it he moves them where he wants them."  
  
"Fuck." Emma said quietly under her breath as she walked away.  
  
"Why is it so hot down here?" Regina asked as she pulled on the collar of her brown shirt.  
  
"It's the dryers. They like to suck out all the cool air." Alex said to her then took off her brown shirt revealing the white tank top underneath. She tossed her shirt onto one of the folding tables then looked at Regina.  
  
"You'll be cooler." Alex said to her with a smile.  
  
Regina set down the bag of laundry she had then took off her brown shirt as well. Her white t shirt clung to her sweaty body.  
  
"I'm guessing I can't persuade you to take the pants off too huh?" Alex asked with a smirk.  
  
"Her pants are staying on." Emma said as she walked into the laundry room.  
  
Alex looked at Emma, "But just for me right?"  
  
Moments later Piper walked in holding her bag of laundry. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the three women. "What's going on?"  
  
"It seems your new girlfriend doesn't like me hitting on her old girlfriend." Alex said to Piper.  
  
"Hey! I'm not old." Regina protested totally missing the point.  
  
"I don't want to get involved in whatever this is." Piper said as she turned around and started to leave.  
  
"Aren't you involved already?" Alex asked, "All your secret little meetings with Swan? You mean to tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you?"  
  
"Why is that any of your business?" Piper asked her.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything about this?" Alex looked at Regina, "Doesn't it bother you at all?"  
  
Regina looked at Piper then to Emma, "She doesn't belong to me."  
  
Emma's heart cracked. She clenched her jaw then cleared the lump away in her throat, "Do whatever the hell you want." She said then walked out leaving the three women standing there.  
  
Emma wasn't entirely sure where she was going but she knew she probably shouldn't have left Regina, Piper and Alex alone in the laundry. She waited as she walked, any minute now the alarms would be going off indicating that someone beat the crap out of someone else and all the guards would go rushing to the laundry.  
  
A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. She swiped it away, "Damn this place." She grumbled as she continued down the hall. "Damn Regina, damn Alex and damn you Walsh!" She said out loud yelling Walsh's name.  
  
Zelena sat on her bed; her feet up off the floor. Every now and then her eyes would dart around making sure there wasn't anything crawling around on the floor.  
  
"You been kinda quiet." Doggett said, "You meditating or something?"  
  
"No I am not meditating." Zelena said to her as she got up from the bed and tiptoed to the small sink. She grabbed her ointment then rushed back to her bed and applied some of it on her neck.  
  
"Did you really see bugs in your fruit?" Doggett asked her.  
  
"I don't know." Zelena told her.  
  
Alex looked from Regina to Piper, "Well this is an interesting little threesome."  
  
"I'm not getting caught up in whatever game you're trying to play with Emma." Piper said to her as she carried her laundry bag over to one of the metal tables.  
  
"Oh so it's Emma now huh?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Can we please just get back to work?" Regina asked.  
  
"My tag please?" Piper said holding out her hand to Regina.  
  
Regina scribbled on the small notepad she had, ripped off the piece of paper and held it out to her.  
  
Piper snatched the paper from Regina then turned around and left.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Regina asked Alex as they went back to sorting through the laundry.  
  
"Do what?" Alex asked.  
  
"Antagonize her that way." Regina said as she dumped a load of dirty clothes into a machine.  
  
"You want the simple answer?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Yes." Regina said to her.  
  
"I do it because I love her." Alex said then looked at her, "What's your excuse?"  
  
Regina knew what Alex was talking about. She knew that she acted the same way when it came to Emma. When Emma first came to Storybrooke she did everything in her power to run Emma out of town. She wanted Emma to leave Henry and her alone so they could be a family. Now things seemed different. They'd been through so much together. They'd fought evil and wickedness side by side. They raced around Neverland trying to get their son back. For God sakes they even made magic together. Yes, something had shifted in their relationship. They were never friends but there seemed to be something more to them and a small part of Regina held onto the hope of something more.  
  
Emma stood in the cafeteria as the lunch crowd started to flow through. She glared at Alex as she sauntered by her. She looked around for Regina and didn't see her.  
  
She went over to Alex and pulled her out of line, "Where's Regina?"  
  
"Locked in a dryer, I believe she's on the fluff cycle now." Alex joked and Emma squeezed her arm.  
  
"She said she wasn't hungry and went to her bunk." Alex said as she pulled her arm free.  
  
Emma went to Regina's bunk area and saw her laying on her bed a washcloth covering her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.  
  
"I couldn't imagine eating after sorting through dirty clothes all morning." Regina said still laying with her eyes covered.  
  
After a moment Regina removed the washcloth and sat up, "You left in a hurry."  
  
"Alex knows just what buttons to push." Emma told her, "And I'm not going to stick around and do something stupid and risk us not getting out of here."  
  
"Why would you need to do something stupid?" Regina asked, "Why can't you just ignore her?"  
  
"It's not that simple." Emma told her.  
  
"Why not?" Regina asked her, "You can ignore me when I push your buttons. Why not her?"  
  
"You're spec….different." Emma said then cleared her throat.  
  
Regina gave her a look, a small grin pulled at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Just…." Emma waved a hand at her, "Just shut up and don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" Regina asked standing up.  
  
"Like you have something wicked on your mind." Emma said to her.  
  
"How do you know I don't?" Regina asked as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at her.  
  
Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. 'Is Regina really flirting with me right now?'  
  
"I… You… what?" Emma mumbled.  
  
Regina laughed, "You get flustered very easily."  
  
"No I don't." Emma said putting a serious face on.  
  
Regina stepped closer to her and Emma's breath caught, "No?"  
  
Emma couldn't speak. She was staring into Regina's dark eyes.  
  
"You're supposed to be at lunch." Bell said and both women jumped and Regina stepped away. "And you're supposed to be watching over the lunch crowd with me." She said to Emma.  
  
Emma looked from Regina to Bell, "Yeah sorry about that. I was just checking on the inmate here."  
  
"I'm assuming there was something in her eye the way you were standing so close to her." Bell said.  
  
"Huh?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Just get to the cafeteria." Bell said, "Both of you."  
  
Zelena had gotten passed her morning scare. She just told herself it was her imagination playing tricks on her and that once she got out of solitary she'd be just fine.  
  
She inspected her lunch as soon as the guard gave her the tray of food.  
  
"Is it really that impossible to have a slice of tomato or a piece of lettuce on these dry sandwiches they give us?" Zelena said out loud.  
  
"You talking to me or yourself again?" Doggett asked through the vent.  
  
"I'm talking to anyone that will listen." Zelena said as she took a bite out of her dry bologna sandwich.  
  
"I don't mind a plain sandwich…." Doggett was saying.  
  
Then came a soft whisper… _Zeleeeennnaaaa_  
  
Zelena looked around, "Did you say something?" She asked Doggett.  
  
"I was just telling you how my Mama used to make us fried bologna sandwiches on hot days." Doggett said.  
  
"Did you call my name?" Zelena asked looking around her cell.  
  
"Honestly?" Doggett said, "I might have forgotten your name."  
  
Zelena remained quiet and waited to hear it again. She sat perfectly still and held her breath.  
  
"You ain't offended are you?" Doggett said breaking through the silence.  
  
"No." Zelena said quietly then took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
After lunch the guard came and took Zelena's tray from her. She went to the sink and examined her neck. She couldn't tell if the spot was getting smaller or not. She grabbed her ointment and put a big glob on her neck and rubbed it in. She washed her hands then sat back down on her bed.  
  
Solitary was just that, solitary. Sometimes you'd get a nutty neighbor who would annoy you through an air vent but most times you were left with nothing more than the noises inside your head.  
  
Wells came and opened the door to Zelena's cell. He held shackles, "Let's go inmate."  
  
"Where?" Zelena asked apprehensively.  
  
"You get half an hour of yard time." He told her as she stood up. "Turn around." He said to her and then put the shackles on her.  
  
She hobbled down the hall as the guard held her firmly by the arm. They went out into a high fenced area and he let go of her. He took the shackles off of her, "Try anything and I'll have you shot." He told her and then went to stand against the wall of the building.  
  
Zelena walked through the grass and over to the far end of the fenced area. She looked up at the sky then closed her eyes.  
  
Rustling from a nearby bush outside the fence line distracted her from enjoying the sun shining down on her. She looked around then squatted down to see a small white chicken pecking at the ground by the bush.  
  
It looked up at her and cocked its head, "Cluck, what you staring at? Cluck."  
  
Zelena stood up and stepped away from the fence. She looked back at the guard who seemed to be lost in his own little world.  
  
Zelena stepped back to the fence and crouched down again, "Did you just talk to me?" She asked the chicken.  
  
"Cluck, no one else here fool. Cluck."  
  
"I've lost my mind." Zelena said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Cluck, watch your back. Cluck."  
  
"What does that mean?" Zelena asked as she looked at the bird. But the chicken didn't answer her it just slowly backed up into the bush and disappeared.  
  
Zelena spent the rest of her time in the yard trying to coax the chicken out of its hiding place. Assuming it was even real.  
  
She didn't hear Wells coming up behind her. "Who are you talking to?" He asked her and she jumped up to her feet.  
  
"The chicken." She said to him.  
  
He looked passed her to the spot outside the fence then he looked back at her, "What chicken?"  
  
Emma stood near the door to the cafeteria watching as the inmates finished lunch.  
  
Regina sat at a table with Big Boo and made polite conversation.  
  
Alex moved from her spot two tables away and slid into the seat across from Regina.  
  
"You come here often?" Alex said with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
  
"Does that line really work?" Regina asked her.  
  
"Ask Piper." Alex said just as Piper walked by to empty her tray into the trashcan. Piper ignored her and kept walking.  
  
"You ready to head back down to the laundry?" Alex asked.  
  
Regina got up, emptied her tray and left it on top of the garbage can.  
  
"Off to work we go." Regina said as she followed Alex.  
  
When Zelena got back to her cell she put on more ointment and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"Are you there?" Zelena called out wondering if Doggett was listening.  
  
She waited for a response and when she didn't get one figured that she was having her time in the yard.  
  
She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall.  
  
 _Zeleeeeennnaaaa_  
  
"Who said that?" Zelena asked as she stood up.  
  
 _There's no escape_  
  
She panicked and looked around trying to see if someone was playing some sick joke on her, "Who's there?" She asked frightened.  
  
 _There's no escape_  
  
Zelena rushed to her cell door and pounded on it, "Help me!"  
  
Wells rushed to Zelena's door, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Please I think there's someone in here with me." Zelena said to him.  
  
He looked through the small window, scanning her cell. "There's no one in your cell."  
  
"I can hear them." Zelena said quietly to him.  
  
"Look you need to calm down." He told her, "There is no one in your cell."  
  
She looked around, waited for the voice to taunt her again.  
  
"See? No one." Wells said, "Just go lay back down and try to relax."  
  
He waited for her to move to her bed and lay down before he left.  
  
"I can't believe you just let your girl walk off with someone else." Taystee said as she stood next to Emma in the cafeteria.  
  
"Especially when it's Vause." Poussey said, "I heard she's so good, the chicks see stars."  
  
Emma looked at her, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why are any of us here?" Poussey asked trying to sound philosophical.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Emma said pinching the bridge of her nose, "The both of you, please go away."  
  
"What'd I say?" Poussey asked confused.  
  
"Let's go." Taystee laughed and put her arm around Poussey's shoulders. "Shit, I bet Vause makes the girls see the whole damn universe." Taystee said and the two of them cackled as they walked off.  
  
"I hate this place." Emma mumbled as she headed for the laundry room.  
  
"Let me ask you something." Alex said to Regina as she stuffed laundry into a bag.  
  
"As if I could stop you." Regina said moving a load from the washer to a dryer.  
  
"This thing you got going with Swan, this little cat and mouse game…" Alex said, "Why play it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.  
  
"I know why Piper and I are playing it." Alex said, "I still love her but I hurt her. Now she's scared and won't let herself love me again."  
  
Alex stopped what she was doing and looked at Regina, "So why are you doing it?"  
  
She stepped closer, "Are you the one who's been hurt and now you're scared or did you hurt her?"  
  
"We hurt each other." Regina said to her.  
  
"So you're both scared." Alex said with a small smile, "I get it."  
  
"It's more complicated than that." Regina told her.  
  
"Love usually is." Alex told her.  
  
The two women were unaware that Emma stood listening to them just outside the doorway.  
  
"No you don't understand." Regina said to Alex, "I hate Emma. I hate her optimism and the way she can smile through everything. I hate that she never knows when to relent. I hate that she's always the voice of reason and I hate that she can push my buttons and anger me like no other person has in my entire life."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of hate." Alex said.  
  
Emma clenched her jaw and fought back her tears. She couldn't listen anymore and slipped away quietly.  
  
"Yes but I love her too." Regina said and realized she'd finally admitted how she felt about Emma out loud. "I love her for all the reasons I hate her for." Regina told her, "Like I said, it's complicated."  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
            "Zelena."  
  
When she heard her name called out she sat up in bed, "Who is it? What do you want? Leave me alone!"  
  
"It's just me." Doggett said through the vent, "Boy you're jumpier than a box full of Mexican jumping beans."  
  
"I don't know what that means." Zelena said to her.  
  
"There's these beans ya see, well they ain't really beans … or maybe they are. I don't know for …" Doggett rattled on.  
  
"Let me rephrase, I don't care what it means." Zelena interrupted her.  
  
"Jumpy and pissy." Doggett said, "How was your time outside?"  
  
Zelena wondered if she should tell Doggett about the chicken.  
  
"My time outside was quiet." She said as she got up from her bed and grabbed her ointment. She rubbed another big glob of it into her skin on her neck.  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask me how my time outside was?" Doggett asked.  
  
Zelena sighed, "And how was your time outside?"  
  
Doggett then proceeded to tell her just how her time outside was and talked for a good hour straight. Zelena was ready to strangle her through the vent.  
  
Bell watched the inmates as they came into the cafeteria for dinner.  
  
"Where the hell is Swam?" Bell muttered to herself as she looked around. "It's like she thinks I need one more damn person to babysit."  
  
Regina went through the dinner line behind Alex who then asked if she'd like to join her at her table. Regina declined and went to find a table closest to the door.  
  
She kept an eye out for Emma. She waited half an hour, her food cold on her tray. She got up, emptied her tray then went to look for Emma.  
  
She checked a couple of the guard stations then the guard bathroom but there was no sign of her. She remembered one more place.  
  
Regina checked the doorknob on the janitor's closet and found it locked. She looked around then knocked lightly. "Emma, it's Regina." She said quietly.  
  
She didn't get an answer so she pressed her ear to the door and listened for a few seconds before she knocked again. She waited and still nothing.  
  
She looked around again then pounded on the door, "Open the god damn door!" She shouted.  
  
The door opened and Regina was pulled inside the dark closet.  
  
Regina blinked a few times her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. "Can we please turn on the light?" Regina asked to the darkness.  
  
"No." Emma said, "I like the dark."  
  
Emma heard Regina moving around till she knocked something over and cursed loudly. The light came on and Emma saw that Regina was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Your mop tried to kill me." Regina said as she pushed the mop away from her.  
  
Emma went to help Regina to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she brushed herself off. "Now do you want to tell me why you've locked yourself in a dark closet?" She asked looking at Emma.  
  
The expression on Regina's face changed as she looked at her, "Have you been crying?" She asked taking a step towards her.  
  
Emma took a few steps away from her, "No, it's the chemicals in here. They're irritating my eyes."  
  
"Liar." Regina said standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you want?" Emma asked ignoring the comment. "Shouldn't you be down in the laundry with your new best friend?"  
  
"Careful Emma, keep talking that way and you'll end up with a little green patch of your own." Regina teased.  
  
"I'm not fucking jealous!" Emma shouted at her.  
  
Regina was taken aback by her outburst.  
  
"Just go away Regina and leave me alone." Emma told her.  
  
"You think maybe one day you'll stop pushing me away?" Regina asked her.  
  
Emma looked up at Regina with sadness in her eyes, "Not today."  
  
Regina moved passed her to the door. She stopped and turned around, "Not everyone will hurt you Emma."  
  
She opened the door and slipped out letting the door shut behind her.  
  
"Only you." Emma said quietly as she reached out, hit the light switch and darkness surrounded her again.  
  
"It's lights out ladies." Bell called to the inmates. She moved down the aisle watching as inmates got ready for bed.  
  
She saw Emma heading her way, "Where the hell did you disappear to?" She asked.  
  
Emma ignored her as she walked passed. She took a quick glance over to Regina's bunk. They locked eyes just before the lights went out.  
  
In the morning Wells came to Zelena's door and opened it, "It's shower time."  
  
Zelena stood up and turned around so Wells could cuff her. He escorted her to the shower where a female guard undid her cuffs and waited for her to get into the shower.  
  
"You have 5 minutes, use them wisely." The female guard told her.  
  
She turned on the water, "The water pressure is something left to be desired." She said as she put her head under water and started to wash her hair with the small amount of shampoo they provided her. She was rinsing her hair when she noticed something crawl across her foot. She blinked to get the water and soap out of her eyes and looked down again.  
  
Hundreds of grey hairy spiders crawled across the shower stall floor and her feet. She shrieked loudly and kicked her feet to shake the spiders off.  
  
The female guard came in just as Zelena started to panic she fumbled with the flimsy shower curtain and ended up pulling it completely down.  
  
"What are you hollering about?" The guard asked as she tossed a towel to Zelena.  
  
"Spiders." She said out of breath, "Spiders in the shower."  
  
The guard peered into the shower, the water still running. She looked back at Zelena, "There's nothing there."  
  
Zelena looked passed the guard and into the shower, "That's not possible."  
  
"Maybe they got washed down the drain." The guard told her.  
  
"There were hundreds of them." Zelena told her and the guard gave her a look.  
  
"I know what I saw." Zelena said to her.  
  
"Just dry off and get dressed." The guard told her then stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Fischer came into the guard station with a bright smile and a large cup of coffee. She took one look at Emma and her smile vanished, "Whoa, what happened to you?"  
  
Emma had bags under her eyes, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Nothing. This is how I normally looked before I've had my coffee." Emma said then took a sip of her coffee, "See? Better already." She said with a fake smile.  
  
Emma went to start rounding up the inmates for breakfast. She hoped to avoid Regina because she was still upset about what happened but she turned the corner and stopped dead in the tracks when she saw Regina.  
  
Their eyes locked onto each other and then Emma busted out laughing. She laughed so hard tears ran down her face as she doubled over clutching her stomach. "What….happened…" She tried to ask through gasps of air, "Your hair?"  
  
"I told you if I didn't get out of here soon Big Boo would give me cornrows." Regina said standing there with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Emma wiped the tears from her face, "I gotta say…"She said as she stepped closer to Regina, "It does seem to make you look more edgy."  
  
"Oh yeah I got that by your reaction." Regina said scowling at her.  
  
Emma looked at Regina and tried to put a sincere look on her face but it didn't last long and she cracked a smile, "I'm sorry." She said then snorted, "God, I wish I had a camera right now."  
  
Zelena sat in her cell still freaked out about what happened in the shower. She could have sworn there were spiders in there with her. She shuddered as she remembered how they felt as they crawled across her feet.  
  
The door to the drop slot banged open and scared her. "Do you have to be so loud?" She yelled at the guard.  
  
"Do you want your breakfast or not?" Wells asked her holding the tray halfway through the slot.  
  
Zelena got up and took the tray from him and the slot slammed shut behind. She sat down on her bed with the tray in her lap. She spooned through the cream of wheat then took a bite and immediately spit it out. It was cold and lumpy and had absolutely no flavor.  
  
She opted for the toast and tea instead.  
  
After her breakfast she got up and examined her neck in the mirror. The spot looked as if it was getting smaller but Zelena really couldn't tell. She put more ointment on it then washed her hands. She leaned down and splashed some water on her face then took the small towel hanging up and covered her face, drying it off. She looked up in the mirror, screamed at the top of her lungs then fainted.  
  
Regina walked into the cafeteria with her head held high even as the other inmates whistled at her or laughed.  
  
Sophia was talking to Taystee as they walked to a table and she almost dropped her tray when she saw Regina, "Good Lord, what the hell happened to your hair?"  
  
"Big Boo." Regina said to her.  
  
"That's no way to treat such beautiful hair." Sophia told her, "Please come by my shop after breakfast."  
  
"I have work." Regina told her.  
  
"Find someone to fill in for you and come by. This is definitely an emergency." Sophia said looking at Regina. She shook her head, "That's a damn shame."  
  
When Zelena woke she was flat on her back and harsh white lights made it hard for her to see.  
  
"You're going to be okay." Someone said and Zelena squinted to see a nurse standing next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Zelena asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
"No, just lay back." The nurse said putting a hand on Zelena's shoulder.  
  
Zelena lied back down and looked around, "What happened?" She asked again.  
  
"You fainted in your cell." The nurse told her, "It seems you haven't been eating enough and you had low blood sugar."  
  
"I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Just lay back and try to relax." The nurse told her before stepping away to check on another patient.  
  
Zelena knew it wasn't low blood sugar that made her faint. It was the image in the mirror that caused her to. When she looked up she saw that half her face seemed to be melting off. The skin sagged from her cheek; it dragged down the corner of her mouth and pulled underneath her eye.  
  
Zelena didn't want to close her eyes, didn't want to see that image again.  
  
After breakfast Regina found someone to cover for her in the laundry then managed to find her way to Sophia's shop.  
  
She poked her head in the doorway, "Hello?" She called out.  
  
"Behind you sugar." Sophia said and Regina moved out of her way as she went into the shop with an armful of products.  
  
"Just got a supply shipment in." Sophia said as she put down the bottles and turned around, "Well come in, I won't bite." She said to Regina who finally came into the shop.  
  
"You sit right down here and we'll get to work on this hair." Sophia said as she patted one of her chairs.  
  
Regina sat down and stared at herself in the mirror as Sophia put a hairdresser's cape around Regina.  
  
"Let's this be a lesson to you that you never let Big Boo touch you." Sophia said, "Any part of you."  
  
"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." Regina told her.  
  
"We're going to have to do this slowly." Sophia said as she started to take the small rubber bands off the ends of her hair.  
  
"I have nowhere to be." Regina told her as she sat back in the chair.  
  
Back in the infirmary the doctor came to speak with Zelena.  
  
"You need to eat more." The doctor told Zelena as he came to her bedside.  
  
"I'd eat more if the food wasn't disgusting." Zelena told him.  
  
"Disgusting or not, eating is important to maintain your health." The doctor told her.  
  
"Can low blood sugar perhaps cause hallucinations?" Zelena asked him cautiously.  
  
He looked at her, "Are you having hallucinations?"  
  
"It was just a question." She told him, "May I leave now?"  
  
"Yes you're free to go." He told her as Wells came into the infirmary.  
  
"But you need to take better care of yourself Ms. West." He said to her as Wells put her handcuffs on and escorted her out of the infirmary.  
  
Emma wondered where Regina had gone off to. She hoped that she didn't make her feel too bad when she laughed about her hair but when would she ever in this realm or another see Regina with cornrows?  
  
Emma went down to the laundry room and saw Alex working in her designated area by herself.  
  
"Where's Regina?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I'm not her keeper." Alex said as she folded a t-shirt.  
  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Emma asked her.  
  
Alex rounded the table and stood in front of Emma, "You're the asshole! You come at me any time Regina is within 6 feet of me. You say there's nothing going on with the two of you but you act like a jealous bitch!"  
  
Alex then got in Emma's face, "Just fuck already and get it over with because I'm so fucking sick of you."  
  
Emma reared back and punched Alex in the face.  
  
Alex fell back onto the floor, clutching her jaw in shock.  
  
Emma stared down at her, rage pumping through her veins. She turned around and started to leave.  
  
Alex called after her, "I know one thing for sure, we're a lot alike Swan and neither one of us are good enough for the women we love!"  
  
Emma was beyond pissed off as she walked down the hall. She really wanted to go back there and beat the living shit out of Alex but instead she went looking for Regina.  
  
"Hey, where's Regina?" Emma asked Big Boo who was playing cards with Nicky in the rec center.  
  
"She went to have her hair fixed by Sophia." Big Boo told her.  
  
"Where?" Emma asked having no patience.  
  
"It's just passed the Ghetto." Nicky told her.  
  
Emma headed off in that direction.  
  
Zelena was now back in her cell in SHU resting in bed.  
  
"You doing okay?" Doggett asked through the vent.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. It seems it was low blood sugar." Zelena told her.  
  
"You had me scared for a bit there." Doggett told her, "I thought I was going to lose my friend."  
  
Zelena sighed heavily, "No, despite my wishes, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"So Regina you got a life outside this prison?" Sophia asked as she worked on getting the last few braids out.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Regina asked.  
  
"Only some of us have a life worth going back to." Sophia told her.  
  
Regina looked at Sophia in the mirror and saw a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I have a son I need to get home to." Regina told her.  
  
Sophia smiled, "I have a son too."  
  
And for the first time since being in prison Regina didn't see another inmate. She saw a woman, another mother desperate to get home.  
  
"Okay let's get you shampooed." Sophia said as she helped Regina out of the chair.  
  
Regina sat down in the chair and leaned her head back in the sink. Sophia tested the water before she gently sprayed it through Regina's hair.  
  
Sophia massages shampoo into Regina's hair and scalp.  
  
"Mmmm that feels good." She said closing her eyes.  
  
Sophia smiled as she finished shampooing.  
  
She rinsed her hair then put in a conditioner. "You just let it sit for a bit and I promise you that you'll have the smoothest silkiest hair you've ever had."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you." Regina said closing her eyes again.  
  
"Damn it." Sophia swore under her breath, "Chang forgot my shower caps."  
  
She turned to Regina, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Go, take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Regina said with a lazy wave of her hand.  
  
Emma found the salon and was just about to step in when she saw Regina relaxing and heard her humming. She stood in the doorway for a minute just admiring her. It had been a long time since she'd seen a peaceful relaxed look on Regina's face.  
  
"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Emma said and Regina lifted her head and looked at her.  
  
"I am." She said, "Though I probably look worse than I did with the cornrows."  
  
Emma went over to her, "Nah, I think you look beautiful." She said looking at Regina with her wet hair, she smiled.  
  
"And she'll look even more beautiful once I finish." Sophia said as she came into the shop.  
  
"Well she always looks beautiful to me." Emma said looking at Regina and Sophia smiled at her. Emma realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say in front of another inmate.  
  
"So, I'm going to go now." Emma said inching towards the door, "See ya."  
  
Regina watched Emma leave then rested her head back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"She's got it pretty bad for you." Sophia said as she turned on the water and started to rinse out the conditioner.  
  
Regina pretended that she couldn't hear Sophia over the water.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Emma headed for the guard bathroom and chastised herself the whole way for letting things slip in front of Sophia. She went into the bathroom locked the door then made sure no one was in the stalls before she went to the mirror.  
  
She waited for Walsh. "Where are you?" She asked her reflection.  
  
She waited but he didn't appear, "Come on Walsh I don't have time for this!"  
  
Walsh appeared in the mirror, "Hello Emma." He said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just send me and Regina home." Emma told him. "There's no way Zelena is ever going to get out of here."  
  
She looked at him, "Just send us back home."  
  
"I've never known you to beg Emma." Walsh said then smirked, "I kind of like it."  
  
Emma braced herself on the sink, "I want to go home! I can't be here any longer! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"And why is that Emma? Is it the inmates, are they giving you a hard time? Are your co-workers not treating you well?" He asked her with a pouty bottom lip. He smiled at her then asked, "Or is it the feelings you're having for a certain someone you can't seem to get a handle on?"  
  
"What's got you so worked up?" He asked putting a serious look on his face only to bust out laughing.  
  
"You, you stupid prick!" She shouted at him. "You have the ability to send us home just do it already!"  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door. Emma looked over, "Go away!"  
  
"Swan, this isn't your own personal bathroom." Bell yelled through the door.  
  
"This isn't over with." Emma pointed a finger at Walsh.  
  
"Give Regina my regards!" He said before vanishing.  
  
Emma unlocked the door and flung it open she pushed passed Bell and headed down the hall without a word.  
  
"What happened to you?" Regina asked shocked when she saw the small bruise forming around Alex's left eye.  
  
"I had a disagreement with someone." Alex said as she turned to pull clothes out of the dryer she was next to.  
  
"With who?" Regina asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your hair looks nice." Alex said changing the subject, "Sophia does really good work."  
  
"I asked you a question." Regina said to her, "Who did you have a disagreement with?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Alex said as she stood by the folding table, "And I'm not a snitch."  
  
Regina turned around and left the laundry room to go find Emma. She saw her coming towards her in the hallway and Emma smiled. Regina grabbed her by the arm and opened the closest door and pulled her inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Emma asked pulling her arm out of Regina's grip.  
  
"Did you hit her?" Regina asked.  
  
"Why are there so many random empty rooms in this place?" Emma asked looking around the small room they were in. "You would think it would be a bad idea just having all these empty unlocked rooms in a prison."  
  
"Did you hit her?" Regina asked again.  
  
Emma looked at Regina, "Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Emma I'm really not in the mood." Regina told her, "Did you hit Alex?"  
  
"Did she tell you I did?" Emma asked being coy.  
  
Regina grabbed Emma's right hand and looked at the bruises on her knuckles, "What happened to your knuckles?"  
  
"I ran into a door." Emma said pulling her hand away.  
  
"With your fist?" Regina asked, "Why did you hit her?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Emma asked.  
  
Regina let out a frustrated growl, "You are absolutely infuriating!"  
  
"Yeah I know and you hate that about me." Emma said as she turned to leave.  
  
Regina grabbed her arm and stopped her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Now who's playing dumb?" Emma asked with a scoff.  
  
Regina just stared at her.  
  
"I heard you." Emma said, "I heard you talking to Alex about me."  
  
"You didn't hear everything Emma." Regina told her getting closer to her.  
  
"Like I was going to stick around and listen to you continue to talk shit about me. Especially when it's with someone I don't like." Emma said, "Why would you do that? I know in the beginning we didn't get along but I thought something changed I thought maybe we'd changed…."  
  
"Just let me explain." Regina told her.  
  
"No, there's nothing to explain." Emma said getting angry as she turned and started for the door, "I know how you feel about me. I don't want to listen to this or you anymore. I get it. You hate me, well that's fine Regina because guess what I hat… "  
  
Emma didn't get to finish because Regina spun her around and slammed her against the closed door. Emma's expression went from rage to shock as Regina looked her in the eyes then moved in and kissed her hard on the lips. She pressed herself against Emma, pushed her tongue into her mouth.  
  
Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as she clutched and pulled at her trying to bring her closer.  
  
Regina was the first to pull back. She looked into Emma's eyes, "I know. You hate me too."  
  
Before Emma could say anything an alarm started blaring.  
  
"Swan, this is Fischer, we need you in the cafeteria immediately!" She yelled through the radio.  
  
Emma looked at Regina.  
  
"Go." Regina said and after a little hesitation Emma left.  
  
Emma ran into the cafeteria and saw that all hell had broken loose as 4 inmates were beating the shit out of each other.  
  
Guards were yelling commands and inmates were dropping to the floor lying face down with their hands behind their heads.  
  
Fischer was struggling to get a heavy set Latino off a smaller African American woman. Emma rushed over to them and started yanking on the African American woman. "Let go asshole." Emma grunted as she finally managed to get the woman to let go. They fell backwards and onto the floor but Emma kept her grip on the woman.  
  
Bennett and Pornstache grabbed the other two inmates as 4 other guards watched over the other inmates that were lying on the floor.  
  
It took 2 hours to get everyone settled down and paperwork filled out. Caputo came down yelled a lot but even Emma wasn't sure what he was mad at. The inmates were getting restless because dinner was being served late.  
  
"It looks like I arrived just in time for dinner." Zelena said as she was escorted by Bell into the cafeteria and to a table where she sat down.  
  
Regina spotted Zelena from across the room and went over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded to know.  
  
"It seems I've been liberated from my solitary confinement." Zelena told her with a smile.  
  
Regina stormed off to find Emma to warn her.  
  
 _She has all the power you want._  
  
Zelena looked around to see who could have said that.  
  
 _You'll never be powerful as long as she has it all._  
  
An evil grin appeared on Zelena's face.  
  
Regina saw Emma in the guard station with Bennett and Pornstache.  
  
"We have to talk." Regina said stepping to the door.  
  
"Whoa now pretty thing." Pornstache said to Regina as he stood up and blocked the door. "You can't just walk up to a guard station like that." He said to her and Regina looked down.  
  
"There are rules that need to be followed." He said and stepped in front of her.  
  
"I'll handle her." Emma said pushing Pornstache aside and grabbing Regina by the arm. She pulled her away and out of the room.  
  
"Don't ever come to the guard stations." Emma said looking back in the direction of the guard station, "Especially if he's in the room."  
  
"We have to talk." Regina said to her and Emma smiled.  
  
"About what happened…." Emma started to say.  
  
"No, it's about Zelena." Regina said and Emma's smile vanished. "She's back."  
  
Crazy Eyes was over the moon happy to see Zelena and Zelena had to admit it was almost nice to see her too.  
  
Emma didn't get to talk to Regina anymore that night because she was too busy making sure the inmates were all in their designated bunk areas before lights out.  
  
Crazy Eyes couldn't stop smiling as she watched Zelena getting ready for bed.  
  
"What's that?" She asked as she watched Zelena rubbed something on her neck.  
  
"It's just some medicine." Zelena said as she wiped her hands on a small towel then got into bed.  
  
The lights turned off and they were in the dark.  
  
 _Time is wasting, Zelena she's getting more powerful_  
  
Zelena looked around her bunk area and from the corner of her eye saw a shadow slip from the corner by the foot of her bed. She turned on the small desk lamp she had and looked around but no one was there and Crazy Eyes was in her bed snoring. She turned off the lamp and lied back down pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
Emma got up earlier than usual the next morning and immediately went to Zelena's bunk.  
  
"How'd you get out?" She asked as Zelena put on more of her ointment.  
  
"Mr. Caputo had me released. He believes I am sorry for what I did." Zelena told her as she turned around at looked at her.  
  
"Well I don't believe you." Emma said to her.  
  
"Lucky for me it doesn't matter what you believe." Zelena said as she moved passed Emma and headed to the cafeteria with Crazy Eyes close behind her.  
  
Emma found Regina and pulled her aside before she went into the cafeteria. "She seems normal." Emma said to Regina.  
  
"You mean as normal as any former witch with no powers can be while locked up in jail?" Regina asked her.  
  
"Exactly." Emma said then smiled.  
  
"I think it's only a matter of time before we all see Zelena's true colors." Regina told her.  
  
"Hey, are we going to talk about what happened?" Emma asked shyly.  
  
"Not right now." Regina said and walked away.  
  
"When?" Emma asked but Regina didn't hear her.  
  
All Emma thought about last night as she was trying to fall asleep was that kiss. She lay awake wondering what it meant, wondering why Regina picked that particular moment to kiss her. She wondered if it was just the prison having an effect on them or if Regina really had wanted to kiss her.  
  
"Stupid fucking place." She mumbled to herself as she went into the cafeteria and watched the inmates.  
  
 _Look around you Zelena, they would all worship you if you just had the power to control them._  
  
"I don't have any powers." Zelena said out loud.  
  
"You talking to me?" Taystee asked turning around.  
  
"No." Zelena said to her.  
  
Taystee looked around, "Then who you talking to?"  
  
"Mind your business." Zelena told her.  
  
"You got problems. You know that right?" Taystee said then turned back around in line.  
  
Zelena got to the service line and waited as food was placed on her tray. She was at the end of the line when she looked up, the person's face was gnarled and bloody, "Enjoy." It said in a deep graveled voice as it spooned blood onto her tray.  
  
Zelena screamed and dropped her tray on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck's your problem?" Maritza asked looking at Zelena, "If you don't want gravy on your biscuit just say so. Damn you don't have to scream."  
  
"What's going on?" Bennett asked coming over to Zelena.  
  
Zelena looked at Bennett then over at Maritza again, "Nothing. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Just clean up this mess and go sit down. You're done." Bennett told her as he went back to standing against the wall.  
  
 _You shouldn't let him talk to you that way._  
  
Zelena shook her head as she cleaned the food up off the floor.  
  
She took her tray and carried it over to the trash can where Bennett was standing.  
  
 _Look how he stares at you. Don't you just want to wipe that smug look off his face?_  
  
Zelena gripped onto her tray tighter an urge in her to smash the tray in Bennett's face rose in her.  
  
 _Do it Zelena!_  
  
"Shut up!" Zelena shouted.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Bennett asked her.  
  
"What if I were?" She asked him still holding onto the tray.  
  
He stepped to her, "If you were I'd have to do something about it."  
  
"And what exactly could a little man like you do to me?" Zelena asked her grip so tight on the tray her hands were now shaking.  
  
Bennett got into her face and before he could say or do anything Crazy Eyes cut in.  
  
"I'll share my biscuit with you." She said to Zelena, "I don't mind at all. Besides the gravy is too salty for me."  
  
Zelena broke off her stare with Bennett to look at Crazy Eyes. She looked back at Bennett then set her tray down on top of the trash can.  
  
"Excuse me." She said to Bennett then turned and went to sit down with Crazy Eyes.  
  
After breakfast Regina went down to the laundry room and saw Alex putting folded clothes into bags.  
  
"You took off in a hurry yesterday." Alex said to her as she tied a tag onto the bag in front of her.  
  
"I apologize." Regina said as she started to help fold.  
  
"You get your shit sorted?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Yes and no." Regina told her then smiled when she thought kissing Emma.  
  
Zelena was back working in Electrical shop with Taystee, Poussey and Big Boo. Luschek was still intimidated by her and Zelena was more than happy about that.  
  
 _You'll have to prove yourself to them._  
  
Zelena heard the voice over the power tools being used.  
  
 _Prove you have what it takes to be in control._  
  
"How?" Zelena asked quietly as she used a screwdriver to tighten the screws on the bottom of a radio.  
  
 _Weaken Regina, take away what makes her powerful._  
  
One thought came to Zelena's mind: Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma walked into the laundry room and saw Alex and Regina folding clothes at a table together.  
  
"What brings you down here to our level Officer Swan?" Alex asked as she moved from the folding table to check on one of the washing machines.  
  
Regina looked up and smiled when she saw Emma then realized she probably looked like a goofball and stopped smiling.  
  
"I've been assigned here." Emma said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"We've never had an officer standing here all the time before." Alex said as she kicked the washing machine which was making a noise.  
  
"Times are changing I guess." Emma said as she stared at Regina.  
  
Alex looked from her to Regina then back to Emma and rolled her eyes.  
  
The mysterious voice Zelena had been hearing kept pushing her, urging her to take control, to regain her power and Zelena knew just what she had to do.  
  
She'd thought about it all afternoon about how she was going to rid Regina of her power.  
  
"You got a look in your eye." Crazy Eyes said to her as they stood in line at lunch.  
  
"What look would that be?" Zelena asked as she scanned the room for Emma and Regina.  
  
"Say you're watching one of them nature shows right?" Crazy Eyes said, "And they're in some far off place you'll never get to and you're watching a lioness crouched down in the tall dry grass and at first you're like, 'What is she doing? Why is she just lying there all still and quiet?'"  
  
Zelena watched at Crazy Eyes became animated almost imitating what she was saying.  
  
"And then all of a sudden you realize, there's a gazelle just minding its business drinking from some waterhole and now you're thinking, 'Oh shit, that lioness is about to tear some shit up.'" Crazy Eyes said then looked at Zelena and smiled, "You're the lioness."  
  
Taystee and Poussey were laughing as they walked into the laundry room together. Taystee spotted Emma standing in a corner by one of the machines arms folded watching Alex and Regina.  
  
"You know it's not stalking if she can see you." Taystee said to Emma.  
  
"Ha-Ha." Emma said with a straight face, "Just get your clothes and keep your mouth shut."  
  
After Taystee and Poussey grabbed their clothes and left the laundry room Alex headed for the door too.  
  
"Where are you going?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I'm going to take a piss." Alex said as she walked out.  
  
"How do you put up with such attitude?" Emma asked as she went over to Regina.  
  
"I've had some practice." Regina said smiling at her.  
  
"Me?" Emma asked, "Not me. Come on I'm not that bad."  
  
Emma looked around; making sure the other laundry workers weren't around then grabbed the front of Regina's waistband and pulled her close. She smiled at Regina then moved in and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Regina knew she probably should have stopped her but she didn't care at the moment as Emma's hands went into her hair and her tongue slid into her mouth. She moved Regina back against one of the folding tables and pressed into her making her moan.  
  
Regina pulled back, "Wait…" She said breathless, "Just wait."  
  
"Why?" Emma said then went to kiss Regina's neck but Regina stopped her.  
  
"There's other people here Emma and Alex will be back any minute." Regina told her, "We can't get caught."  
  
Emma stepped back from her, a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to Emma." Regina told her, "But we just can't get caught. We need to get home."  
  
Emma turned around and went back to her spot in the corner, "And what happens when we get back home?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Regina asked.  
  
"Do we go back to being polite to each other for the sake of Henry?" Emma asked her, "Are you going to forget that anything happened between us?"  
  
"I don't know." Regina said honestly.  
  
Regina really hadn't thought about it. She didn't know what would happen when they got back home. She knew how she felt about Emma and she assumed Emma felt the same way about her but she didn't feel it was the time to ask. She just wanted to get out of this prison, away from Zelena and back home to Henry. What happened with Emma was completely unexpected to her.  
  
"Did I waste enough time in the bathroom that we can go to lunch now?" Alex asked as she came back into the laundry room.  
  
Regina looked over at Emma who was standing quietly in the corner with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Emma looked at her watch, "Yeah let's go." She said and escorted them quietly to the cafeteria.  
  
Regina and Alex stood in line together as they moved to get their food with the other inmates.  
  
Piper got up from her seat and emptied her trash from her tray then set it on the trash can. She wandered over to Emma and stood next to her.  
  
"Did everything work out with … that favor?" Piper asked quietly as she looked around the room.  
  
"Uh yeah so far so good." Emma said to her as she looked over at Zelena who was staring at Regina.  
  
Regina and Alex sat down at a table together.  
  
"Don't let her get too close. She'll find a way to ruin you." Piper said to her as she looked at Alex and Regina.  
  
Before Emma could ask who she meant Piper had walked away.  
  
After lunch Zelena reported to work and was working on a small lamp that seemed to have a short in the electrical cord. The other women were busy working on their projects and Luschek was sitting at his desk reading some kind of comic book.  
  
"It's just a broken lamp not a cure for cancer." Poussey said to Zelena as she stood by her work table.  
  
Zelena didn't even hear her she was lost in her thoughts, or at least she thought they were her thoughts. She couldn't tell anymore these days.  
  
"What?" Zelena asked.  
  
"You got this serious look on your face like either you concentrating too hard or you're holding in a fart." Poussey said with a laugh.  
  
"Careful Poussey she may blow." Taystee joked and Zelena turned around and glared at her.  
  
Don't waste your time on them Zelena focus on whose important.  
  
After work Zelena went back to her bunk area. She put on more of her ointment then sat on her bed.  
  
She knew that if she wanted to take control, to be powerful again she and she alone would have to be the one to take that power back. She couldn't rely on anyone else.  
  
Zelena looked up from her bed and saw Emma and Regina walking arm and arm passed her bunk area and they were laughing as they looked at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" Zelena shouted at them.  
  
"Why you of course my dear sister." Regina told her with a smug look on her face, "No matter what you do, what curse you cast or how hard you try you'll never ever be as powerful and as truly wicked as me."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed a deep laugh as Emma laughed with her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Zelena yelled at them as she closed her eyes, "JUST SHUT UP!" She opened her eyes and they were gone and the other inmates in the bunk area looked at her.  
  
"What are you all looking at?!" She yelled at them and they just went about whatever they were doing.  
  
"You'll see Regina; you'll see just how powerful I will become." Zelena mumbled quietly to herself.  
  
Emma stood by one of the machines as she watched inmates come and go with their laundry bags.  
  
"The noise, the sheer boredom I could definitely lose my mind down here." Emma said out loud.  
  
"Well if you're that bored you could always help fold." Alex said with a smile.  
  
"I'll pass." Emma said to her.  
  
"I like the noise. It's calming somehow." Regina said, "Plus it drowns out your thoughts and in a place like this that's a good thing."  
  
Emma told Alex to take a pee break so she could talk to Regina alone.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Regina asked as went around starting a few of the dryers.  
  
"What makes you think I want to talk?" Emma said with a grin.  
  
"The rest of you may say, 'let's fool around' but your face says 'we need to talk.' So what is it?" Regina asked.  
  
Emma sighed, "I can't just go back to the way things were between us when we get back home."  
  
"Emma there's other things to consider." Regina said to her, "Like Henry and your parents."  
  
"My parents?" Emma asked as she made a face, "What do they have to do with anything?"  
  
"They hate me." Regina reminded her, "I did kind of cause a lot of problems for them, you know with the multiple attempts on their lives and trying to ruin their happiness."  
  
"That's not going to matter." Emma said to her.  
  
"And why not?" Regina asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because they aren't going to mess with someone I love." Emma told her.  
  
She realized what she had said, her eyes got big and she felt a panic rise in her.  
  
"Emma…." Regina started to say but Fischer came in and interrupted them, "It's yard time. You should really be heading back up." She said to Regina.  
  
Regina didn't say anything just walked passed Emma and Fischer.  
  
"You okay?" Fischer asked Emma, "You look like you're going to be sick."  
  
Emma just nodded and they headed upstairs. She followed Bell outside to watch over the inmates.  
  
"Seems like you got a pretty lucky gig watching over the laundry room." Bell said to her, "Must be so hard just standing there doing nothing while they do all the work."  
  
Emma looked at her, "You got a problem with my assignment go talk to Caputo because he's the one that put me there."  
  
Regina walked slowly over to the far corner of the fenced in area and stared out into space.  
  
Alex approached her, "Your sister really doesn't like you huh?" She asked with a head nod towards Zelena who was standing across the yard by herself.  
  
"She has reason to. I'm better than her in every way." Regina told her, "And she knows there's nothing she can do about it."  
  
"I don't think hanging around Crazy Eyes has helped her one bit." Alex said as she watched Zelena talk to herself.  
  
Regina turned around and looked over at Zelena then turned back to face Alex, "If anything I think Zelena has rubbed off on Crazy Eyes and I don't mean in a good way."  
  
 _They think you're weak and they are right._  
  
 _Why haven't you taken control yet?_  
  
Zelena shook her head trying to get the voice to quiet down.  
  
After their yard time Alex and Regina were back in the laundry room finishing up their work load.  
  
Emma stood quietly by one of the machines, her back to the door.  
  
Alex hefted a bag of laundry over her shoulder and headed for the exit.  
  
"And where exactly are you going Santa Claus?" Emma asked stopping her.  
  
"I'm taking these to Miss Rosa." Alex told her.  
  
"And why doesn't Miss Rosa walk her happy ass down here to get her own laundry?" Emma asked.  
  
"Because she has cancer and on Tuesdays, which happens to be today are the days she goes to chemo." Alex explained, "Which means she's tired and weak and can't bring her happy ass down here to get her laundry."  
  
Now Emma felt bad.  
  
"Go." Emma told her with a wave of her hand.  
  
Alex took off with the bag of laundry leaving Emma and Regina alone in their section.  
  
Regina had her back to Emma as she was loading up one of the big washing machines.  
  
Emma took a step towards her, "About what I said earlier…."  
  
But she never got to finish because the next thing she knew her head slammed into the side of one of the washers and the room went dark.  
  
The loud noise scared Regina. She turned around to see Zelena standing over Emma's unconscious body.  
  
"What did you do?" Regina asked rushing towards Emma. She crouched down by her side.  
  
"You underestimated me for the last time sister." Zelena said as she grabbed Regina by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. She smiled in Regina's horrified face then pushed her hard against one of the machines.  
  
"You think because you were taught by the Dark One that you know everything." Zelena said as she started to choke Regina.  
  
"You think because Mother kept you and not me that you are better than me." She said as Regina clawed at Zelena's hands.  
  
She slammed her against the machine again, "I have news for you. You're nothing."  
  
Regina tried pulling Zelena's hands from her neck, she couldn't breathe.  
  
"You have nothing. No one from Storybrooke has come looking for you because they don't care." Zelena said with a smirk.  
  
Regina's eyes started to roll into the back of her head and her grip on Zelena was weakening.  
  
"And no one truly loves you." Zelena told her.  
  
"Emma." Regina croaked out just before she closed her eyes.  
  
Out of nowhere Emma tackled Zelena completely blind siding her. Regina slid down the front of the machine unconscious.  
  
Emma straddles Zelena who was on her back and just started punching her anywhere she could. Zelena grabbed Emma and rolled them over and started to choke Emma.  
  
"I'd admire your will in trying to protect the woman you love." Zelena said as she turned her head and spit blood out of her mouth.  
  
Emma bucked underneath Zelena.  
  
She let go of her grip long enough to punch Emma twice in the face. Her nose gushed blood and her lip split open.  
  
Emma used all of her strength to roll them over and get the upper hand. She hit Zelena in the face and Zelena went limp.  
  
Emma sat on top of her trying to catch her breath. Emma's head pounded as blood dripped off her chin.  
  
She got up slowly up and stumbled over to Regina. "Hey." She said as she tapped Regina on her cheek trying to wake her, "Come on Regina, wake up."  
  
Regina's eyes fluttered then opened, "Emma." She whispered.  
  
Emma smiled even though it hurt, "Yeah it's me."  
  
"Let's get you out of here." Emma said as she grabbed Regina by her arms and tried to help her up.  
  
She was almost to her feet when her eyes stared in horror.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm a mess." Emma said thinking Regina was staring at her.  
  
Regina started to shake her head no but Emma didn't get a chance to find out what Regina was trying to tell her. Zelena grabbed Emma from behind and yanked her from Regina.  
  
She slammed the side of Emma's head into one of the machines twice before Emma went limp in Zelena's hands.  
  
She dropped Emma to the ground and started after Regina.  
  
Alex came into the laundry room saw Emma unconscious and Zelena heading for Regina. She dropped the empty linen bags she was carrying and charged Zelena knocking her to the ground. She punched her and held her down.  
  
"Get on radio and call for help." She yelled at Regina as she struggled with Zelena.  
  
Regina was in shock and didn't move.  
  
"GET THE FUCKING RADIO!" Alex yelled louder.  
  
Regina snapped out of it and rushed over to Emma, "Oh god." She said as she cupped Emma's bloody face.  
  
"Any time now Regina." Alex said to her as she struggled hard to keep Zelena from getting up. Alex hit Zelena in the face knocking her out.  
  
Regina took the radio off Emma's shoulder, "SOMEONE PLEASE COME TO LAUNDRY PLEASE HELP US!" She yelled into the radio.  
  
"Emma please don't do this to me." Regina said as she cupped Emma's face. "Please don't."  
  
She rested her forehead against Emma's as she held both her hands, "Please Emma, I love you." She whispered quietly.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Bennett, Fischer and Bell came rushing into the laundry room.  
  
"What in God's name happened here?" Bell asked as Fischer and Bennett rushed over to Alex and pulled her off of Zelena.  
  
"I came in to find West beating the shit out of Swan and then going after Mills." Alex said as she watched Bennett cuff Zelena who was unconscious on the floor.  
  
Bell moved Regina out of the way, "We need medical down here pronto. We got two down, one's a guard." She called into her radio as she checked Emma for a pulse. "She's alive, but just barely."  
  
Fischer cuffed Alex and Bell cuffed Regina.  
  
"It's just a precaution." She told her but Regina wasn't listening. She was staring down at Emma's lifeless body.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to the infirmary it was total chaos. The doctor was shouting and the nurses were rushing around. Their priority of course was the injured and unconscious guard.  
  
While the doctor was working on Emma a nurse went to look after Zelena who was still unconscious. Regina sat on one of the gurneys helplessly watching everything.  
  
Alex went over to her and sat down by her, "She's going to be okay." Alex said to her quietly.  
  
"You don't know that." Regina told her.  
  
Bell came over and removed the cuffs from them both.  
  
Caputo burst through the doors, "What in God's fucking name happened down there!?"  
  
Bell went over to Caputo, "We got there to find Swan beaten and unconscious on the floor. Vause was on top of West trying to subdue her."  
  
Caputo looked over at Emma who was still being looked at by the doctor.  
  
"You." He said pointing a finger at Regina, "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"She was there too Sir." Bell told him.  
  
Alex got up and moved away from Regina and one of the nurses came to look her over.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Caputo said to Regina who wasn't listening.  
  
He snapped his fingers in her face, "Hey! Tell me what happened."  
  
"Zelena came out of nowhere and attacked Emma…" She cleared her throat, "Officer Swan. She knocked her out and then attacked me. She choked me till I collapsed then went after Emma again."  
  
"Why the hell would she do that?" Caputo asked her.  
  
"She's my sister." Regina told him, "And she hates me."  
  
"We're losing her!" The doctor shouted, "We got to get her to a hospital!"  
  
Regina jumped off the bed as the doctor started to wheel Emma out.  
  
"No, No NO!" Regina yelled at them and grabbed the side rail on Emma's bed, "Please you can't take her out of here!"  
  
Bell grabbed onto Regina, "Step back Mills!"  
  
"You don't understand she can't leave! You can't take her!" Regina yelled at them.  
  
"She'll die if we don't. Now get out of the way!" The doctor yelled back at her.  
  
"MOVE OUT!" He yelled at the nurses and Bell yanked Regina free from the bed.  
  
Regina dropped to the floor, "Please… just wait." She said quietly.  
  
A nurse took Regina back to her bed and helped her lie down, "This will help." She said and gave her a shot.  
  
"No, you … can't…. just…" Regina mumbled as soon fell asleep.  
  
"Vause, you want to tell me what the fuck happened?" Caputo asked going over to her.  
  
"Zelena is fucking crazy. And I'm not talking Crazy Eyes' it's kind of cute and makes a little sense crazy I'm talking full blown bat-shit, talking to yourself plotting to kill crazy!" Alex told him, "She would have killed both of them."  
  
Caputo went over to Zelena who was still unconscious on a gurney.  
  
"I want her restrained." Caputo told the nurse.  
  
"She's unconscious." The nurse said then gave him a look.  
  
"Don't fucking look at me like that!" He said loudly to her, "She's a violent inmate who attacked one of my guards. I want her in fucking restraints!"  
  
The nurse nodded and went to get the restraints.  
  
"Find out everything and put it in a report I'm sure Fig is going to have a field day with this shit." He told Bell, Bennett and Fischer.  
  
Caputo looked around, "What a fucking mess." He said before walking out of the infirmary.  
  
It was a couple hours later when Regina finally woke up. She looked around from her bed and at first didn't realize where she was.  
  
A nurse came over to her, "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"What happened?" Regina asked her voice hoarse.  
  
"You were attacked in the laundry room." She said, "Don't you remember?"  
  
Regina thought for a minute then panic washed over her, "Where's Emma?!" she asked looking around and fighting to sit up.  
  
"You need to calm down." The nurse told her.  
  
"No. You tell me where she is right now!" Regina yelled at her grabbing the front of her uniform.  
  
"They had to take her to a nearby hospital." The nurse told her as she pried Regina's hands off of her, "She needed more care then what we could give her here."  
  
"But she can't …." Regina said looking at the nurse.  
  
"Trust me. She's going to get the best care." The nurse told her.  
  
Regina looked around, "Where's Zelena?"  
  
"She woke up an hour ago and we had her moved to the psych ward to be held and evaluated." The nurse told her.  
  
The nurse put a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Now you just lie back and relax."  
  
Regina lied back down in bed and the nurse turned off the lights.  
  
When the nurse went into a small office Regina sat up, looked around then got out of bed and snuck out of the infirmary. She made her way as fast as she could down the maze of hallways, doing her best to avoid being seen by anyone.  
  
She snuck into the guard bathroom and locked the door. She went straight over to the mirror and stood in front of it. She cringed when she saw the bruising around her neck that Zelena had caused.  
  
"Show yourself!" Regina yelled at the mirror. "Show your smug fucking face right now!"  
  
Walsh popped up in the mirror, "Whoa Regina you look like you've been through something."  
  
"This is your entire fault!" She yelled at him.  
  
"What exactly is my fault?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Zelena attacked Emma." Regina told him.  
  
The smile fell from his face. "What?" He asked surprised.  
  
"She was hurt really bad and they had to take her to a hospital nearby." Regina said, "I don't know if she's even alive. And because of your stupid rules I don't even know if she's still in this god damn realm!"  
  
"Regina, she's still here." Walsh told her.  
  
"You don't know that. You said that if she leaves the gates she could be sent somewhere else." Regina told him.  
  
"I know what I said." He told her, "But it wasn't true. I only said that because I needed Emma to stay and find a way to get Zelena trapped here."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him.  
  
"I never meant for her to get hurt Regina." Walsh said with sincerity.  
  
"Like I would believe anything that comes out of your mouth now." Regina said, "You got what you wanted. Zelena is locked away in the psych ward. You do the right thing for once in your pathetic little life and send Emma and I back home now."  
  
"Okay." He said quietly to her.  
  
An orange cloud rose up from the ground. It circled her feet then moved slowly up her body. It engulfed her and made her tingle. Walsh muttered a few words and Regina was gone.  
  
Regina hit the ground hard. She groaned and looked around to find herself in the old barn where this had all started.  
  
She scrambled to her feet, "Emma?!" She called out as she moved around the barn looking for her.  
  
The barn door swung open catching Regina off guard.  
  
David stood in the doorway with his sword drawn.  
  
"Regina?" David asked surprised to see her.  
  
"Where's Emma?" Regina asked, "She should be here. Where is she?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" David asked putting his sword away, "Why are you in the barn?"  
  
"David, where is Emma?" Regina asked him.  
  
"She's in the hospital." David told her, "We found her on the side of the road just by the border."  
  
"Take me to her." Regina said to him as she walked passed him and out of the barn.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." David said as she followed her to the truck.  
  
"Didn't Emma tell you where we were?" Regina asked as she got into the truck.  
  
David got in and shut the door, "She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
On the ride to the hospital Regina told David how she followed Zelena into the portal and Emma followed her. She told him about Walsh and how he wouldn't let them leave without first making Zelena crazy and about the big fight that the three of them had in the laundry room. Of course she left out a few details, private ones that she didn't think he'd appreciate knowing right at that moment.  
  
"Walsh?" David asked, "The flying monkey Emma dated in New York?"  
  
"Yes, except he's not a monkey anymore." Regina said, "Just a manipulative asshole who somehow has magical powers and now runs OZ."  
  
Regina followed David into the hospital and to Emma's room.  
  
"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran to her and hugged her. Regina squeezed him tight and kissed him on the head.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked but Regina was staring at Emma who was lying perfectly still in her bed. Mary Margaret was by her side holding Emma's hand.  
  
Regina let Henry go and went to Emma's side. Regina looked down at her, saw her bruised and cut face and almost started to cry. She took in a sharp breath and steeled herself.  
  
"Where the hell is Whale?" Regina asked looking around.  
  
"He was just in here and he looked her over." Mary Margaret told her.  
  
"What'd he say?" Regina asked still looking at Emma.  
  
"They're running tests." Mary Margaret told her. "I don't understand. How are you involved in all this?"  
  
Whale came in, "You really need to let her rest."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Regina and Mary Margaret said at the same time.  
  
"One visitor at a time." Whale said then looked at Regina, "And family only."  
  
David escorted Regina and Henry out of Emma's room and went outside.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Henry asked her, "We tried finding you but we didn't know where the portal sent you."  
  
Regina gave him a small smile as they sat down on a wooden bench. She told Henry what had happened at the jail and how brave Emma was when it came to saving her.  
  
Mary Margaret came out the front doors and Regina and Henry stood up.  
  
"Is she awake?" Henry asked hopeful.  
  
"No. She's still sleeping. Dr. Whale said she just needs to rest and there's nothing we can do for her at the moment so we should all go home." Mary Margaret told them.  
  
Henry looked from Regina to David and Mary Margaret.  
  
"It's okay. You can stay with them." Regina told him. Henry gave her hug before they got into David's truck and took off.  
  
Regina sat back down on the bench alone.  
  
She sat there for the rest of the evening till Dr. Whale came out front.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know." She said to him.  
  
"Go home, get some rest." Dr. Whale told her then headed to his car.  
  
Regina waited for him to drive off before she got up and went into the hospital. She made sure the nurse wasn't around before going into Emma's room. She sat down next to her bed and took Emma's hand in hers.  
  
"Wake up." She demanded hoping the harsh tone would help somehow.  
  
When it didn't she gave Emma's hand a small squeeze, "You just like seeing me weak don't you?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
She leaned in and whispered, "Please Emma, you have to wake up."  
  
Regina sat holding her hand and watching the monitors before eventually falling asleep at Emma's bedside.  
  
A small tugging on Regina's hand woke her. She looked around then back at Emma.  
  
Emma's eyelids fluttered slightly and Regina leaned over to her. "Emma? Emma can you hear me?" She asked.  
  
Emma's eyes opened slowly, she blinked a few times. She panicked as she looked around, "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"It's okay you're safe. I'm here Emma." Regina said giving her hand a small squeeze as she smiled.  
  
Emma looked into Regina's eyes, "Who are you?"


End file.
